A Little Piece of Heaven
by Possessed4evr
Summary: When Jacob Black was a few years old, everyone he ever knew and loved died in a freak accident. The accident caused him to phase and he was adopted by a pack of wild wolves and was raised by them, until one day, a certain vampire went hunting.....
1. Chapter 1

_In honor of Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan, this title was named just for you. You'll always be the best drummer in your fans' hearts...._

A/N: I got this idea a few days ago and I thought it would be cool to do. It from Jacob's POV in his present when his parents and sister both die when he is five. Right now, he's at the police station and you see his reaction and what happens after. It may seem strange at first but I hope you give it a chance, because its a really good idea I have. Hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I don't know where I am. The room is all gray and very big and some big men just left me here, talking in angry voices. My clothes are ripped, I'm really cold, and I want my mommy and dad. Mommy is so pretty. She has long black hair - like mine except mine goes up to my shoulders and hers reaches her butt - and pretty blue eyes. Everyone says I look like her, even though I don't like looking like a girl, I still love her so much. Dad and I don't look alike and he's in a wheel chair too, so we can't do much. He's very protective of me and my sister Rachel, who looks like my mom to, but in a different way than me. I don't know where she is now though. I think she's with my dad but I don't know where he is.

I see the door unlock and I get really scared. I don't know what's going on. I'm only five, Rachel is seven and I wish she was here with me. She would keep me safe. One of the big guys comes in and his eyes look really sad. My mommy and dad think I don't know if they're sad or not but I can tell because of their eyes. And this big guy's eyes are really really sad. He looks like he's lost and doesn't know where to go. He closes the door and he locks the door, making me breathe hard. I wasn't really scared but I don't like small spaces. Mommy says I'm cluesterofobic **(claustrophobic)** and that makes me panic sometimes. The big guys holds up his hand, as if he thinks I'm afraid of him, which I'm not. He seems nice I think. I don't think he wants to hurt me.

"Son...." He says in a funny voice. It sounds funny cause he sounds like he's drowning, like he can't breathe or something. I wanna tell him to breathe but the small space is making me feel too scared too speak.

"I'm not your son." I say in my squeaky high-pitched voice. I sound like a girl sorta to and Rachel makes fun of me for it. I also can't talk very well, I sturter **(stuter) **a lot and sometimes, I can't say my g's, v's, or f's very good. Mommy says that when I'm older, it will get deeper and better. I sure hope so.

The man gives me a weird looks and smiles at me, but his smile is sad like his eyes. I blink and scratch my head. Its really cold in here.

"What's your name my boy?" He asks me. I pout at him; dad says never to talk to strangers or to give anyone my name. Even though he seems nice, he's still a stranger.

"My dad says not to talk to strangers!" I say, sticking my tongue out at him. "And I'm not supposed to say nuffin' about me!" He smiles a little and seems happy for a little bit, but then he goes back to being sad. I don't like it, it makes my chest hurt and my heart heavy.

"Is your name Isaac?" I frown and shake my head.

"I'm not Isaac, I'm Jacob! Oh no I told you my name! That's not fair!" I said, pouting.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to trick you and...I'm sorry." I don't think he's saying sorry about my name. He's talkin' about something else. I wanna know what.

"What's your name? Tell me since you tricked me. That wasn't fery nice." He smiled at me. I said fery instead of very and he laughed at that.

"My name is Officer Mason. I'm a police officer." I smiled. If he's a police officer, then he's a good guy! Dad said so!

"My dad is a police officer! Well...he used to be until he got put in a wheel chair." The officer nodded, smiling again. It was really confusing, how he would go from happy to sad, and then happy again.

"Well listen Jacob....."

"Black." I said. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Jacob, I'm sorry to say this but......the church that you were in-" I remembered. We were going to church this morning. I don't like it cause its too stuffy in there, so mommy told Rachel to take me outside. She started making fun of my voice so I pushed her, so she ran back inside the church to tell mom and dad. I would've gone to but it was so hot. I don't like the hot too much, I like the cold more but not if I'm freezing. "-the explosion-" E-explosion? Was that the big noise I heard? Was that why everything went orange and red and a lot of other colors too? They were all very pretty but then it got very hot and I couldn't move and everything started to burn.... "-your parents were in the building." I made a big frown. Why was he telling me this? I mean, they got everybody out and they even got me so everythings alright.

"I wanna see my mommy and dad. Rachel too." I added. "She's my sister. Rachel Black. Where are they?" He looked really mad, he got mad really quickly. I got scared and backed into my chair. Is he mad at me? What did I say wrong? Am I in trouble?

"No. Jacob...listen to me. I......f-ck I can't do this." Fuck? What does that mean? I'm too scared to ask him cause I don't know if he's mad or not. But he's getting up now and going to the door and he's calling someone called Joe. Another man enters with Officer Mason and they both look at me, all sad and lonely like a puppy.

"Is your name Jacob Black?" I nod. The other guy, Joe I think, nods and lets out a sigh. He walks to me slowly before he gets on one knee and looks me right in the face. "Jacob, do you believe in God?" I nod cause I do. God is here to protect me, I know it. God is my saviour of course. "Well, there are some people who like God too, but they think God wants to hurt people instead of help them." I don't nod. Dad told me there are bad people in the world. I know they hurt other people and its not very nice. "Some of those people didn't like your church or the people." How can they not like my church? We love everyone and we accept everyone, no matter how different they are. Its weird. "So they blew up your church."

I don't understand. I'm confused. I feel funny. "Where's my family?" I ask. They look at each other.

"Jacob, we're so sorry this happened but your family, they were in the church when it exploded. They.....they died because of the bad people and now they're up in heaven." I can't breathe. My throat is hurting and the room is turning white. I can't breathe and I feel tears. I don't wanna cry but my heart is hurting so much. I think it might explode, like the church. Like mommy....dad......Rachel. They're all in heaven? With God? I hope its nice. I hope they're not hurt, He will take care of them. "Jacob? Jacob? Jacob?" They keep saying my name, as if I can't hear them but I can. I don't know why they think I can't. I mean, my family is up in heaven now and everything hurts a lot but I can still hear. "He's in shock. Change his clothes and take him to the doctor." I'm scared of doctors. Mommy would always hold me when she took me to a doctor's place and hold my hand if he had to check me. But she's not here and I'm scared of the doctor. I don't know what's going to happen now. I'm so scared. I want my family but they're gone. What do I do?

I can't think. I can't breathe. My head hurts. My heart hurts. I'm getting a funny feeling in my chest. They're dead. My family is dead. Because of the bad people. What if they get me? My family won't protect me now. I'm so scared. I wanna go home. But then I'll be alone because my family won't be there. Mommy can't make me breakfast, dad can't take me to school and to the park, Rachel can't fight with me anymore. What did I say to her? Before she died. 'Your so mean to me Rachel! I hate you, you stupid meany face!' I think I'm going to hell. Because I wasn't very nice to Rachel. She died and I said I hated her. I called her stupid. I said she was a meany face. I said she's mean. But she isn't mean. Or...wasn't. She's not here anymore. I can't think about it, it doesn't make sense. Not to me anyways. They're so young, why did they die? And why did they leave me? I'm all alone. I wanna hug...but I can't get one from the people who matter most. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm confused. I can't stop crying. And I'm on a table and my clothes are gone and the table is cold and now there are little bumps on my arms and legs. My face is wet and I keep holding back snot.

The person over me is new, I think the doctor. She looks dead to me. Her eyes aren't anything, which is weird. She's touching me and I don't like it. She's wearing gloves and they're cold like the table. I am still crying. She still looks dead. Nothing is changing. I'm here in a room. Someone is touching me. My family is dead. I'm alone. I'm scared. Is it getting colder?

The dead lady turns away from me and pulls on a pair of boxers and shorts on me. She sits me up and leave the room, not saying one word to me. If mommy were here, she would say that was rude and that its not good to be rude. But she's not here...so what do I say now?

I get up and walk to the door. Its not locked so I walk out. Its a police place, I can tell cause dad has taken me to places like these before. I've been here on field trips, eating lunch that mommy made, all by herself. She made the best peanut butter sandwiches in the world. But I don't want a sandwich, I want a hug and no ones hugging me. I shake my head and look around. Everyone is moving and they don't see me. They're talking loud, they look worried and angry and scared, all at the same time. I take a step into the hallway. They keep walking. Like I'm invisible. I walk through the place and no one says anything. I keep walking until I make it to the door. I turn around, no one sees me push the door and go outside.

Its cloudy outside. Its getting dark. I take a step on the sidewalk. I like the way it feels on my feet, its rough but its comfortable. I walk away from the police place and walk, looking for people. There's no one around so maybe they were in the church and blew up too. I rub my nose and wipe some more tears away. I can't stop. I don't know how to stop. When did I last eat? I remember that some people would fast when they lost a loved one but I'm so hungry now. I need food. I look at a store. I have no money and its closed anyways. So I keep walking, through the town, passing all the big buildings. I look up and the sky has gray clouds. I hear thunder and its big and scary and moves through me. I get scared. I run away and it starts to rain really hard. I'm getting cold and its getting harder to run and I don't know where to go. And now there's nowhere to go. There's a forest with lots of trees and even though its raining, I can stay dry.

So I run to the trees but they're not big enough to keep me dry, so I keep going through the forest. The floor is harder than the cement and its hurting my feet. I see a cut on my big toe and I start to cry again. But I keep running because I hate the rain. If I get cut, dad puts something bubbly on my cut and then a band aid. It hurts at first, but then it starts to go away. 'You have to give it time to heal.' He always said that when I get hurt and then the cut would go away. But I don't have a band aid or the bubbly juice. I don't have my dad to tell me to give it time to heal because I don't have time and I don't have him. The trees are getting really big and huge and its all dark around me. Its not raining but I want to go back to the police place. Its not raining inside there. But I turn and my footsteps are gone. I turn again because maybe I'm looking the wrong way. I turn another way and another until I fall down from spinning so much.

I am crying hard now, because now I scratched my knee and my left hand is bleeding. My heart is heavy and my head is dizzy and I'm really really wet. Everything is getting darker. I hear a noise. I shake. I hear something howl. Is it a monster? A monster is going to get me? I stop crying but only because I feel everything getting closer to me, everything is getting small and the monster is coming to get me. My hands are shaking. My feet are shaking too. I'm so scared.

I look up and see a pair of eyes, big and black. The monster found me. It roars and I scream and then...I explode.

*****

I don't feel dizzy anymore. I look up and I'm breathing hard. It sounds like I'm panting which is weird because I haven't been running. But I look and see the monster and I scream. No wait, I....howl? Am I monster too? My hands and feet are paws. I'm all furry! My nose is big and black and wet. I can smell the forest and it smells really good. I look at the wolf - not a monster - as it walks to me and sniffs me. I feel like a dog so I sniff it back. He doesn't smell dangerous to me so I relax a little but I'm still scared. The wolf lets out a grunt. He is a lot bigger than me and I wonder if he's going to eat me or not. But instead, he reaches down and grabs my neck. No, my skin! He's lifting me up in the air and I get scared, he is going to eat me. He starts to walk, with him holding my neck-skin and carrying me through the nice smelling forest. My dog paws curl and I feel a whine in my throat. I can't talk anymore so I whine.

The wolf ignores my whining and he picks up the pace, going farther and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, the trees clear up, and I can see the sky and the stars. I see that the wolf carried me far away and now we're by a lake with trees surrounding it. I hear other noises and when I look up, there are other wolves around me, all staring. I get a little more scared and I begin to whine and pant as he carries me to them. He stops but still holds me up and I struggle a little. Another wolf, much bigger than the one holding me growls loudly at me, its black eyes going big. I howl and then I stop. The he stops growling and I realize that he wanted me to be quiet. He looks at the other wolf - I think both are boys - and they both grunt and growl. I don't understand but suddenly I'm set down and the really big wolf begins to sniff me. I curl on the floor but he continues to sniff me and my fur and even my tail.

Some of the wolves stand up and come near me but the big wolf growls at them and they back away. I feel myself relaxing slightly and I move my head to look at the big wolf. He is the leader of this....pack I think? I can tell. He is looking at me now and I make a grunt, although I don't know what I'm saying. Without warning, he picks me up by my neck-skin and carries me over to wear some of the wolves are lying under the trees. I look and I see baby wolves looking at me. All of them are my size too and they're looking at me with interest. The leader puts me down and I back into him as the babies come near me. He growls at them and they back away, a few of them running to the trees and some to the other wolves, their moms I think.

My mommy is gone. I feel myself choke and the wolves look at me. A few get up and they seemed worried about me. They keep their distance but they make a few grunts. The leader doesn't make any noises. I swallow and stand up, wondering if the leader will stop me. But he doesn't so I walk forward slowly, on all of my feet since my hands are gone and I sniff the floor. The wolves all smell good, different but good and it makes me feel comfortable. I jump when one of them barks and I begin to back away when one runs up to me. I look at the wolf who barks and it sounds like a girl. But her belly is swelling out and I look at her curiously. Is she sick?

The leader walks up to me and grabs me by my neck and carries me to one of the trees, with the girl wolf following. He waits for the girl to sit down and curl on her side against the tree before he puts me down in front of her. I stare at her and she stares at me and I feel warm inside. She has a mother look and suddenly, I feel really safe being near her. She has eyes that say _I will protect you_ and I feel myself relax. Her paws reach out to me and she pulls me against her. I find myself relaxing against her body, my own warming and humming in happiness. I feel safe. I may be weird but everything seems okay now. I close my eyes......and I here a yelp. I open my eyes and the mommy wolf looks tense. She is looking at me and I turn my head. And then I look at my hands, they're human. I'm not a monster at all but I can be a wolf.

Does that mean they'll eat me? I feel scared all of a sudden and for some strange reason, I started to whine like I had before. I could've cried or screamed but I didn't, I just felt my throat whining like before, when I was a wolf. The mom wolf seemed to calm and she leaned over to sniff me. I think I smelled the same as before. The big wolf walked over and smelled me before grunting and walking away. Does this mean I won't get eaten? I'm not so sure but I lay my head back on her chest and she puts a paw on my back, pulling me close. I feel relaxed and I sigh happily, cuddling against her warmth.

I don't know how much time went but suddenly I felt her pushing against me. I whined again, looking up at her. A few of the babies gathered by us and they were sniffing me. One came near my face and I sniffed it and it sniffed me. Then it looked at the mommy. There were six including me and they all gathered around the mom's belly. I sat up, wondering what is going on. The five wolves leaned into the mom's swelling belly; are they going to eat her? But then I heard a sucking noise. They were drinking milk from her nipples and she is a mom and she is feeding her babies. Its cool watching them eat so up close and I giggle as I watch them crawl on top of each other to drink the milk. The mom grunts and I look at the babies, they continue to drink and then I look at the mom.

She grunts again and at me this time and then I hear my stomach groan. I'm so hungry, I'm really really hungry. But I'm not sure if the mom wants me to have some of her milk, I mean what if the babies need it. I let out a whine and I back up a little to give them room when suddenly I bump into the leader. He growls at me and I shake a little, feeling strange when he starts pushing me forward until my face is touching her chest. I try to move back but I feel the leader's paws pushing me forward and the mom's paw curls around my body so I can't leave. There's no escape and I think they want me to eat. I look at the last nipple, which is big and red and it looks funny. I feel a little nervous doing this but I'm so hungry and lots of people drink milk.

I lean in, opening my mouth a little and wondering how I should do it. I didn't want to hurt her or anything, she was keeping me warm and offering to feed me so how do I do it? But I look over at the others and they're drinking a lot from hard, I think they're even _biting._ She doesn't seem to care but I want to be nice. I jump when I feel her paw against my head and then she pushes me on her nipple. I feel myself quiver against the soft skin on my lips but then I suck at it. And I taste milk. My stomach growls and I swallow. It tastes really good. I feel the leader go away from me but the mom's paw stays behind me, in case I try to leave. But I'm too hungry to stop. I swallow again and again and again. Its not bad at all. I feel really happy now and safe. The milk fills my mouth and leaves a creamy taste. I hear some of the other babies making noises. They like the food too. I make a noise, just like theirs and the mom grunts.

After a little while, I feel myself getting full and I pull away, feeling drowsy. The other babies are gone now, its just me and her. As I pull away, she growls at me and stares with cold black eyes. I don't know what I did wrong but then I see her get up. I lie on my back and she climbs over me, growling slightly. What did I do? I whine a little. Even though I'm new to this and I don't know if I'll stay or not, I feel like I can get used to living like this. I jump when her belly comes down on me and then I feel her nipple on my mouth again. I'm already full but she wants me to have more so I open my mouth and she lowers herself even more, making me drink more. I look to the side and see some of the wolves and I see how happy they look. It makes me sad that some people hunt them.

More milk enters my mouth and I wonder how she has so much. I whine, even though my mouth is full but the mom ignores me and continues to force feed me. I think she thinks I need more, because I'm so little. The babies did have a lot and they seem fine. But I'm just so full...I push her belly gently, trying to tell her I'm done. Instead, I feel her two front paws on my hands, locking me in place. I whimper as I drink, this is too much. I close my eyes and this lasts for I don't know how long I'm there but suddenly I'm not drinking anymore and she lifts herself off of me. I sigh happily and wipe my mouth. I feel so much better. I'm surprised that she's still standing above me though. Is there something else that needs to be done?

The mom wolf's head reaches down to the shreds of the boxers - the pants ripped off before - and she pulled them off with her teeth, dumping them to the side. I then feeling something rough but smooth on my belly and when I look, I see her tongue. Oh my god, she is going to eat me!

But she's not biting me. Now I think I know. She's cleaning me maybe, because they don't really take bathes like humans do. Her tongue moves up my chest, to both of my arms and even my neck and faces. I close my eyes but she doesn't seem to care. She licks my face all over and then she continues to move down. I yelp when her tongue hits my lower area and put my hand to cover it. I know she wants to clean me but I don't want her to clean me there. She growls and bites my hands gently, forcing them to move. Her front paws are suddenly on my knees and she holding them down and open. I tremble as she licks my private parts, feeling uncomfortable and she continues lick my legs and feet. She moves her head up and I think she's done, but then she flips me on my front side and does the same thing, licking my entire body clean. When she's done, she moves from on top of me and I sit up, feeling myself grow tingly.

I start to feel funny without her near me in some way or another and when she moves to the tree, I follow her. She seems to know my thoughts as I lay my head back on her, feeling sleepy. Her paw rests on me, pulling me close and my eyes close and I fall into black, without any dreams.....

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Just to clarify: The fear and panic building up in him caused him to phase, the leader of the wolves saw he was somewhat like them but just a baby, so he adopted him and gave him to one of the mothers. :) As weird as that may sounds, just remember a few things guys and girls:

1) Survival. Not much more I can say about that.

2) My story. MY rules. :)

To a little a kid who just lost his family, finding something big and cool to take care of him wouldn't be as frightening to someone older, especially since he has wolf blood in his system. The next chapter is going to be the next day and how he adjusts, then a little in the future. Please review or story alert and you'll get a shout out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It was really hard to write this chapter today. Not because I didn't have inspiration, but I'm kind of depressed that one of my cats Cupcake, has to be put down because she has feline AIDS. We've been trying to get her to eat for several days and even if some of you don't like cats, its like losing a part of the family. Pets aren't just animals to me, they're something more because they eat, they sleep, they feel pain just as we do. I became a vegetarian because I care about animals so much, not just cats, but all the animals of the animal kingdom. So I'm really not in the mood to write much but I promised myself that I would finish this chapter today and maybe another for one of my other stories, but I think I'll only finish this one. :( Please enjoy this chapter, read, review, do what you like, love your pets and enjoy life. :|

* * *

Jacob's POV

_I start to feel funny without her near me in some way or another and when she moves to the tree, I follow her. She seems to know my thoughts as I lay my head back on her, feeling sleepy. Her paw rests on me, pulling me close and my eyes close and I fall into black, without any dreams....._

A growl comes out of nowhere and I jump. Was it all a dream? I open my eyes and blink a little, cause everything's really blurry. As soon as I start seeing a little, I notice that my head is moving up and down. That's when I remember! The cold room, the sad eyes, church blowing up, running away, turning into a wolf, taken to other wolves being fed and cleaned up and then sleeping...they didn't eat me so I guess I'll be okay. I look at the mom wolf and I see her eyes are closed, her head is drooping down like water and her ears are flat. My head is on her belly so that's why I'm moving and I feel furry warmth all around me. I turn a little but only cause I don't want to wake the mom wolf and I see her babies all curled up around me, sleeping too. I smile a little, they look so cute like little puppies. I turn my head back and sigh, burying my face in her fur. It reminds me of my mommy's hair, except the mom wolf's is shorter.

Her fur is brown and she has white spots all over her. Some of her babies look like her but one is gray and the other is black and white. I look at my own skin which is brown and tan and I try to remember what color my fur was when I was a wolf. I think I was brown or maybe red. But I'm not too sure. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, but its hard. I think about me being a wolf so much now. What if I can't be one again? Will the other wolves eat me? Will the mom wolf leave me alone? What if no one ever finds me again? Something cold touches my forehead and I open my eyes. The mom wolf is awake now and her nose is touching my forehead. She whimpers a little and I feel sad that I woke her up. I make a little sound, unsure of talking now and she licks my head, pushing back the hair in my face before lying down again.

I smile and lay my head on her stomach. Maybe God made her my new mommy. Maybe she won't leave me and she'll take care of me. But does this mean I'll be a wolf and not a person anymore? I guess that's okay. I don't mind not being a person if it means I can't be with my family. I think I can have a new family, they won't be the same but I think I can learn to love them.

*****

I open my eyes and see the sun, shining down on me. I look at the mom wolf; her head is up and she's looking away from me and at some of the babies playing. Maybe some are hers. She looks at me and sniffs my forehead, putting a paw on my shoulder before looking away. I smile because she has to care for the others, but she still likes me okay. I look behind me and I see two other babies cuddled next to me. Both are awake and there heads are on my back and they're looking at me with curious faces. I smile at them and they make small noises. I try to mimic their noises, even if I don't understand and one licks me. I shiver at the touch but I rest my head back on the mom wolf. She seems so calm and strong just like my mommy...was. They really are alike, even if I miss my mommy more. Behind me, I hear a bark and I turn again. The leader comes out and I feel myself freeze.

He looks so amazing! His fur is all black and shiny in the sun and he's bigger than he was last night. He walks over to the babies and growls at them, making them stop. He then continues over to some of the other wolves and I watch them "talk" to each other. Then they all stand up and go towards the trees, running away as fast as they can. Except for the leader and two others, who walk over to some of the babies. I watch them all get up, some run back to their mommies and some follow where the other wolves went. But where are they going? The leader then starts to walk over to us and I stare up at him. One of the puppies stands up and runs off but the other stay curled against my back. The big black eyes are staring at me and he barks but I don't know what he is saying or what he wants. I stand up, but I'm still to small to even reach his head. He growls at me and bares his teeth and I back up, only to have his paw push me on all fours. I blink and look up at him, if he wants me to walk like them, then I will.

But he stills growls at me and I feel my heart speed up. I don't know what he wants! He reaches down and pokes my belly with his nose and I shake at the touch. He growls louder and his paw pushes me to the floor and I begin to cry.

I feel like I can't breathe. Everything is going to squish out of me. Everything is going to blow up! I feel something break inside me and I shut my eyes. And then he is off of me. I open them and I stand up slowly. I stare down at my four little paws and I smile. He made me a wolf! When I get scared, I can become one! And when I'm relaxed and safe, I turn back to normal! He must have known that. I let out a bark and the leader nuzzles my ear, licking my head. I think he thinks I did a good job and I think so too. I look over at the mom wolf and she barks at me, her tail moving up and down to show she's happy. I let out another bark. I'm so excited and all I wanna do is run everywhere! The world looks so different like this and I love it! But before I can run off, the leader picks me up by neck-skin and carries me away from the mom wolf and all the other wolves and takes me to the forest. The sun is gone when we go into the trees but I can see better than I can as a wolf instead of a person. Everything looks sharp and shiny, even if its dark.

The leader sets me down to the side and begins to walk. I feel nervous and I wonder if he's leaving me but he stops and turns to look at me so I run up to him to follow. We both begin to jog, side by side and I feel myself jumping with excitement. Everything is so different now! My wolf "me" can move faster and better than my people "me" and even though I have to run to keep up with the leader, I still feel great. The leader stops beside me and his ears perk up. I do the same thing and I begin to hear noises. I think I'm hearing other wolves but they all sound angry. And I hear another noise and it sounds weird. I feel my heart beginning to pound a lot because I don't know what's happening but the leader starts to run towards the noise. I don't know what to do so I just stand there, afraid. A loud crack echoes through the forest and the weird noise stops. Is it dead? Did the wolves kill it? I begin to run towards the noise and I don't feel very happy about running anymore. My legs go faster and faster though and I like the way the wind feels on my face.

The leader stops where the trees start to go away and I followed him cause I'm curious. He stared at the other wolves who were all in a circle, his body tense and I wonder why. They're just play fighting right? They're not really _killing_ each other. It was probably just a joke. A funny joke between wolves. That's all. But that scream did not sound like a wolf. It did not sound human. I stretch my head forward, trying to see what the wolves are attacking. The leader growls as he sees the wolves clear up. I feel my eyes grow big.

They're killing an angel.

He sparkles like a jewel and his eyes are red. He is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, which means he can't be human. Because no one is that beautiful. And no one is that scary. My wolf eyes are better than my human eyes so I can see his face. He keeps showing his teeth and is making a hissing sound, one that sends a cold feeling down my back. He's holding his hands in front of him, like he's afraid, like he wants to protect himself.

He's so pretty.

The wolves begin to back away from him, growling so loud that I bet the mom wolf can hear them. Its weird how their fur is standing up but it makes them look bigger. The leader growls next to me and something in my head says that the angel isn't safe. That he might hurt the wolves and me. So I back away a little, so the leader is in front of me. He is still growling but he doesn't move, he just stands there, waiting. The other wolves look at the leader and run over to us, still growling. The angel just stands there, he has stopped hissing, now he is just watching us. It looks like he's looking right at me but I can't tell. All I know is that I'm really scared.

The angel turns away from us and looks the other way and I make a noise. Even though he might be bad, I want to see his face. One of the wolves turns to look at me and makes a snort sound before looking at the angel again. Most of the wolves stopped growling but the leader looks really mad. I wonder what the angel did wrong. Is he alone like me? It looks like it. Maybe he can't turn into a wolf like me so the pack thinks he is bad. But that's not fair. A wolf with dark brown fur stands in front of me and pushes me back with his foot. He's smaller than the leader is but now that I think about it......he looks like the wolf who found me. I bark at him and he turns and stares at me with his black monster eyes. I whine a little and look at the angel. I hope he understands that I'm curious, that I want to know what's going on, that I want to know what the angel did wrong.

The wolf just looks at me, then he barks at the leader. The leader turns to look at him and he makes a noise. The brown wolf turns to me again and picks me up and he starts to run the other way. I frown a bit, because I don't want to leave yet, I want to see what the wolves do and what the angel does. And I don't want to be the only one that goes. But I turn my head a little and I see some of the other wolves coming after us, and they're holding some of the young ones by their necks to. So maybe it wasn't me. Maybe they're just trying to protect us. But if they are, then why did I come out here? Is this a test? Were we going to get food? I shake my head and watch the forest go way past us. It looks so beautiful.

Not much time went by cause now we're back where the other wolves are. The brown one puts me down and I run off, as fast as I can, to the mom wolf. She looks at me as I stop and bury my face in her fur. I want to be a person right now, I'm too scared to be a wolf, but I can't calm down either. Its harder than I thought. The mom wolf presses her paws against mine and I sit down, half of me on top of her and half of me on the floor. I rest my head on her shoulder and start to fall asleep, feeling my heart slow down and my head go fuzzy, even the angel starts to disappear from my head.......

End POV

_I've really messed up. _Riley thought. _If I don't find a way out now, then they'll kill me. _Riley ran through the thick forest, trying to cover up his scent as best he could. But since he had only been a vampire for a few years, he wasn't very good at hiding from them. Especially since he had spent his entire immortal life with Victoria's coven. Well...not entirely. For the past six months, he had been staying with the Volturi, the enforcers of the law of the vampire world. He had planned on staying with them, since Victoria had betrayed him in the worst way possible, she had broken his heart but then she came back to him. And she wanted him back and he always wanted her with him. So he left.

_Big_ mistake.

Riley had learned during his time in Italy that when the Volturi was first coming together, it was still new and therefore, vampires who did not want to stay could go. Now after three hundred years, the rules had become more concrete and permanent so that now, no one was allowed to leave. If anyone ever tried, they were killed immediately for betraying their coven and never spoken of again. Riley knew not to mess with the rules, especially the rules of the vampire royalty...but he loved Victoria more than anything. More than his own life. And she said she needed him desperately back. So he left the Volturi. And now they're coming to get him. Riley stopped running when he made it to a field, not because he was tired, but because he _heard_ something. A growl. It sounded like a wolf to him but he wasn't too sure.

But he wasn't surprised when a horde of wolves came out of the trees, growling viciously at him. _Fuck, first the vampires, now this? These guys will definitely slow me down._ He thought, baring his teeth and crouching down into a defensive position. _I should just kill them now but it will take up too much time. And this will give the Volturi the upper hand; they'll be able to find me sooner._ Riley knocked off a wolf that leapt on him, making sure to keep enough distance between him and the animals.

They all backed away from him, growling and snarling, and he let out a growl himself. They immediately backed away, but watched him, their tales swishing from side to side and their fur standing up. Riley smiled and growled again - lower this time - and they began to run away. _Smart move_, he thought. _At least they're smart enough to know when to run away._ He watched them run to the trees and tensed when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw - right where the trees parted - the Volturi, watching him. He heard the wolves beginning to run away behind him and he felt himself tense in fear. The official leader of the Volturi stepped out and smiled at Riley.

Riley was smart enough to know that that sick, sadistic smile he was being given meant that Aro was _not_ pleased. "Riley, its nice to see you again. Although it would have been nicer to meet in better circumstances." He commented, smiling at the younger vampire. Felix, Demetri, and Renata were around him protectively, all were glaring at him. "I really wish you would have stayed with us. You _could_ have been a great asset to the vampire community." Riley sighed, not bothering to speak. Nothing he could say would save him now so he might as well just suck it up and die like he was supposed to a few years ago.

"Hold on there Aro." Riley felt himself tense as he heard that musical voice. Never had he been more glad or afraid to hear that voice. Victoria appeared next to Riley, her long firey red hair flowing gloriously down her back and clothes that clung to her body like a second skin. Riley felt a whole string of emotions go through him. Happiness, because Victoria was here, with him and for him. Sadness, because this would be his last moment with her. Fear, because what if they killed her too? For interfering with business?

"Victoria, dear you're looking lovely." Aro beamed. Riley frowned at the unnatural familiarity Aro seemed to feel towards Victoria. "Listen, as much as I would _love_ to spend the afternoon with you, I'm afraid that I have some unfinished business to take care of." Victoria's smile only grew and Riley wondered if she had something secret planned. But if it was a secret, then Aro was sure to find out if he knew her.

"Of course of course, I completely understand. However, I'm afraid you can't kill Riley just yet." Aro's smile slowly deteriorated and his eye brow raised. Riley felt his spirits sinking. _Victoria, what are you doing?_

"And why ever not?" Aro asked, his tone clipped and precise.

"I have a plan that must be carried out. And to do that, I'm afraid you cannot kill this young man _yet._" Riley froze. Plan? Kill? _Yet?_

Aro pursed his lips but Riley could see the undying curiosity in his eyes. "Plan......plan. I see.....and what sort of plan are you speaking of?" Victoria's smile turned wicked.

"You'll see dear Aro. You will see. That is, if you will simply allow Riley to return to my coven." Aro stared at Victoria and Riley wondered if he was trying to read her mind. After what seemed like hours, Aro smiled once more and his smile seemed to match Victoria's. "How interesting.......well Victoria, when you put it that way, I suppose I can...bend the rules." Aro turned his attention Riley.

"You are free to go. For _now_. I'll decide your punishment later." With that, the four vampires disappeared, leaving only Victoria and Riley alone in the field. Although the vampire was happy that he had been saved by his love, he was more concerned about what Victoria wanted to do with him.

"Victoria?" Victoria turned to him, her lips curling into his favorite smile.

"Yes Riley?"

"What are you planning?" He asked nervously. Victoria didn't say a word. Instead, she stared at Riley, her face a perfect mask of innocence.

"You'll see...eventually. For now, lets go and throw my plan into action. Time is of the essence, dear Riley." Victoria said, caressing the side of his face before taking off into the forest with Riley by her side.

*****

"Carlisle, where are we going to next?" Rosalie asked in an irritated tone. Edward rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the chess board, staring at it with all the concentration in the world, with Alice mirroring him. Emmett sat on their sofa, one arm around Rosalie and the other pointed at the TV with a remote in his hand. Jasper had gone out hunting earlier and Esme was on a chair, reading a book and Carlisle was there next to her, thinking of where they would move next. "Carlisle?"

"Rosalie, just calm yourself a moment and let me think."

"Yeah Rose, chillax. Don't get your panties in a twist." Emmett said in his usual carefree demeanor. Rosalie hissed at him and pushed his arm away from her, causing him to frown deeply.

"Shut up Emmett. Don't talk to me like you _own_ me."

"But Rose, I wasn't-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" She yelled storming off into the other room. Emmett looked down at his lap, feeling his spirits drop again. He and Rosalie had been married for years and ever since she saved him from the bear, he had been eternally grateful to her, and loved her with all his heart. However, his relationship with Rosalie had become strained recently and he was doing all he possibly could to keep the peace and love he felt for her before, so that maybe she would want to be around him more. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case with his wife, in fact, his efforts seemed to be pushing her away even further. Now, he just didn't know what to do. Everyone in his family thought he resembled the image of a lost puppy.

"I think for now we'll live with the Denali family." Everyone ignored Edward's groan. "After that......I suppose we can move back to Forks. Its been quite a while now, wouldn't you all agree?" Esme smiled at her husband, Alice and Edward nodded, Emmett just stared at his lap. "Then it's settled. I'll call Tanya and tell her we're on our way."

* * *

A/N: I've learned that after writing this story, its hard to write as a little kid in present tense. If its a memory, its easier cause you can use more language but when I write a word, I have to think 'will a five year old say/think this' or 'would he ever phrase it like this'? Its pretty tough. Anyways, a lot's going on now. Victoria is now somehow in the picture, Riley was NOT killed off, the Cullens are going to Alaska and Rosalie is being a bitch. I bet all of you thought that the "angel" was Emmet right? Lol, he probably won't meet Jacob until the 4th or 5th chapter.

Also, special thanks to SuperOreoMan, kiagirl06, NaruKiba Love, and BreakingDawn333 for reviewing and/or story alerting.

Remember guys, reviews make me put more effort into my stories and you'll get faster updates so yeah. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know a lot of you are like 'wtf, she updated so late & the chapter is so short 2!' well, if you're all thinking that....:(. I'm sorry. There are 2 reasons why: one I have been busy as hell but what else is new? In these past three weeks, good and bad things have happened to me. We unfortunately had to put my cat down, so I lost a lot of inspiration because of that. But my family and I might adopt a Haitian orphan so that made me really happy. And I also made a goal to work harder in school to get better grades. So far, I've been doing a good job. Also, for my writing schedule for this story, updates will be every 2-3 weeks because its very complicated to write and time of course. I'm kind of a perfectionist with this story, so I want everything to go in a certain direction. Now that I've cleared that up, one last thing: this is going to be the very last young Jacob moment. There will be a few flashback moments, but I'm afarid this is it...:( I know guys, he is sooo adorable. I love him so much. Please enjoy this chappie! Review/favorite/Alert, w.e. :3

* * *

I feel...funny. All the time now, weird things go in and out of me, like I'm an ocean. And I don't know how to stop it. I guess I'm okay with my new family: mom wolf, her babies, the leader, the good wolf - the one who saved me - and the other wolves. I'm actually doing really good. I can't be any happy **(happier)** right now.

But a few things are wrong..I don't know if anyone else feels the same. No, they're not human like me.

Time has stopped. Its gone away, disapeer **(disappeared)** and I don't know where its gone. It's frozen or something. Like the tic tock just stopped working but you can remember the sound. I think if time has stopped around me, maybe I will stop too. Not that I'll be frozen, but...my body will. 'Cause I'll still be alive, even if I'm frozen. I just won't grow. That sounds weird to me but evrethings **(everything's)** changing.

I think there's something wrong with my head. Alot **(a lot)** of things really. Not just my body and time. I feel like my head is screemeng **(screaming)**; the angel is there. He is there and he leaves and he comes back and he is here, right now, still screemeng **(screaming)** at me. Again and again. He can't leave. I can't leave. In my mind, there, he just stays and I remember.......

But I am starting to forget. The more I try to think of my family, the more they go away from me. Its hard to say. First, its the memories, fuzzing up like a bad tv show. And now their faces are starting to disapeer **(disappear)**. All that's left in my brain is the family of wolves. Like they're the ones I see, not my people family. I don't know what to feel about that. And the angel is here too. But my words, my people family are going away or turning off. The picture ripping up, the light turning off, I don't know, I just can't remember much.

Reeplahce. **(Replace)** That's the word. That's what the wolves are doing to my people family. To my head, to my body, to evrething **(everything)**. Reeplahcing **(replacing) **and making me new. Maybe better? I think I'm more wolf than human now. Not a people person but a wolf person. Not on purpise **(purpose)** but to help I think. So the pain goes away. The human pain. The people pain. It hurts more to be human than to be wolf. They make my head clear, they make my body new, my world better. Bigger. Diffrent. **(Different)** But they love me. The love helps change me. It changes my head, shakes my thinking ideas **(thoughts)** and I can't go back anymore.

I'm one of them. I don't want to leave and I won't but it would be hard if I did. They would bring me back, clean me more, feed me more, love me more, change me more, reeplahce **(replace)** me more and more and more so I can't leave. I'm not Jacob anymore. Names are people things. I can't remember my last name. Or God. Leader is my hero now, not my God because God is a human thing too. Alot **(a lot)** of things are gone.

So I remember an Angel. A pretty and scary Angel, with red eyes, no wings, and shiny skin. I am a wolf person but I am more wolf than a person. My time is stopped. I feel like I'm disapeering **(disappearing)** and I can't come back.....

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is confusing so let me explain a little. A few months have passed and Jake is five. His memory isn't like ours, his mind is young and he can be easily manipulated (which is what he meant by the wolves replacing him) so eventually, he starts to forget his memories as well as vocabulary and memories. A lot of this doesn't make sense to even me yet one part of me brain is like 'I totally get this!' And he's not going crazy, its like monsters in the closet thing, he's afraid of the angel and he can't stop thinking of him. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer and its going to have more Emmett in it. I've already started writing it so like I said, two weeks guys, three if I'm busy.

Special thanks to Breakingdawn333, joy the irish nut, burnup15, dylan25, sammy4eva, MeaghanPotter, i luv d vampire cowboy empath, doodlechick12, KibaxNaru4ever, Bedessica, little-kiwi-boi, superoreoman, ApterousAngel, fantasy115, Swallows a lot, abrokenmess, sugarfiend, chocostar1993, layaxlove, NightNix, shobe09, pace1818, and DaiHinMin for reviewing/story alerting/or favoriting the story.

Also wanted to say thanks to ApterousAngel and Superoreoman for your reviews. They really made me smile so this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

The next chapter will be dedicated to the first five people who review/favorite/alert my story so good luck with that. :)

_**One more thing: **_

**In honor of Haiti, SPREAD THE WORD. Every review on every story copy and paste this to the bottom to raise awareness! Imagine how much help we can do! Send clothes, money, supplies, toys, a message, everything and anything to help make this world a little better!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For any of you that really like this story and want to know when its updated, please check the bottom of my profile, I usually update it weekly when I can to let anyone know if something stops me from posting. If anyone did check, I said that I'd update this in two weeks and here we are, two weeks later with the next chapter. The ***** means a time change, because a lot of time goes forward in this, although not incredibly specific. I'll make sure to clarify the times in latter chapters. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Btw, before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to the first five people who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story: SuperOreoMan, Pace1818, JustAPerv, Bluejay4905, and doodlechick12.

_

* * *

I feel...funny. All the time now, weird things go in and out of me, like I'm an ocean. And I don't know how to stop it. I guess I'm okay with my new family: mom wolf, her babies, the leader, the good wolf - the one who saved me - and the other wolves. I'm actually doing really good. I can't be any happy __**(happier)**__ right now._

_But a few things are wrong..I don't know if anyone else feels the same. No, they're not human like me. _

_Time has stopped. Its gone away, disapeer __**(disappeared)**__ and I don't know where its gone. its frozen or something. Like the tic tock just stopped working but you can remember the sound. I think if time has stopped around me, maybe I will stop too Not that I'll be frozen, but...my body will. 'Cause I'll still be alive, even if I'm frozen. I just won't grow. That sounds weird to me but evrethings __**(everything's)**__ changing._

_I think there's something wrong with my head. Alot __**(a lot)**__ of things really. Not just my body and time. I feel like my head is screemeng __**(screaming)**__; the angel is there. He is there and he leaves and he comes back and he is here, right now, still screemeng __**(screaming)**__ at me. Again and again. I can't leave. He can't leave. In my mind, there, he just stays and I remember......._

_But I am starting to forget. The more I try to think of my family, the more they go away from me. Its hard to say. First, its the memories, fuzzing up like a bad tv show. And now their faces are starting to disapeer __**(disappear)**__. All that's left in my brain is the family of wolves. Like they're the ones I see, not my people family. I don't know what to feel about that. And the angel is here too. But my words, my people family are going away or turning off. The picture ripping up, the light turning off, I don't know, I just can't remember much. _

_Reeplahce. __**(Replace)**__ That's the word. Thats what the wolves are doing to my people family. To my head, to my body, to evrething __**(everything)**__. Reeplahcing __**(replacing) **__and making me new. Maybe better? I think I'm more wolf than human now. Not a people person but a wolf person. Not on purpise __**(purpose)**__ but to help I think. So the pain goes away. The human pain. The people pain. It hurts more to be human than to be a wolf. They make my head clear, they make my body new, my world better. Bigger. Diffrent. __**(Different)**__ But they love me. The love helps change me. It changes my head, shakes my thinking ideas __**(thoughts)**__ and I can't go back anymore. _

_I'm one of them. I don't want to leave and I won't but it would be hard if I did. They would bring me back, clean me more, feed me more, love me more, change me more, reeplahce __**(replace)**__ me more and more and more so I can't leave. I'm not Jacob anymore. Names are people things. I can't remember my last name. Or God. Leader is my hero now, not my God because God is a human thing too. Alot __**(a lot)**__ of things are gone. _

_So I remember an Angel. A pretty and scary Angel, with red eyes, now wings, and shiny skin. I am a wolf person but I am more wolf than a person. My time is stopped. I feel like I'm disapeering __**(disappearing)**__ and I can't come back....._

*****

"Hey Emmett, can you hide me?" Emmett looked up curiously at Edward, pausing the recorded TV show he was watching to look over at his brother, who ran into their guest house and up the stairs in a blur of speed. He raised an eye brow and shook his head, hearing a vampire's rapid footsteps in the distance. If he could bet every single cent he had saved in his entire lifetime and double it, just to say that the vampire he was running from was Tanya, then he'd be the richest man on the planet.

"Wow Edward, nice balls you have there." A hiss echoed from upstairs, followed by a hearty laugh. Emmett didn't even turn his head when the door practically slammed open to reveal a disgruntled Tanya. Her strawberry-blonde hair was a messy heap, clumsily wrapped up into a pony tail. Her dark-blue sundress seemed slightly tattered with a few blood splotches here and there and her bare feet were covered in dirt. But these small imperfections didn't take away any of her enhanced beauty.

Many had thought her looks to be unique and exquisite. Tanya had gladly accepted those comments, feigning a modest attitude in front of those around her. She didn't see herself as having a 'big head' or being as vain as Edward's sister Rosalie, but everyone needed a self-esteem boost. Besides, the one man she wanted to hear call her unique and exquisite and beautiful......was running away from her.

She had only tried to talk to him. At first. But he was being a stubborn "gentleman", completely obsessed with acting polite in order to spare her feelings. Tanya did not approve. So she came up with a spur of the moment decision that was far too fast for the mind-reading vampire. Knock him to the ground and try to seduce him. It worked at first but unfortunately, Tanya had forgotten how fast he was. And Edward Cullen was _very_ fast.

Emmett turned his head briefly to her, smiling at her. "You look like hell Tanya. Trouble in paradise?" She hissed at him, baring her teeth.

"Hardly," She growled. "I want to talk to Edward."

"Well call me crazy but I don't think he wants to see you right now." Tanya folded her arms, an eye brow raised high. If she were human, Emmett would have assumed she had some sort of brow lift to get her eye brows that high. Maybe she practiced in front of a mirror or something. "Scratch that. I know he doesn't want to see you. See, Edward's too busy trying to get back the balls he lost ever since you first started hitting on him and he's a little-"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Edward called from upstairs. Tanya's eyes lit up with anger and delight - Emmett couldn't tell - and she took a few steps forward. Edward was at the top of the staircase, his hand gripping the staircase and his mouth pressed into a thin line to match his grim expression. _Jeez, what a soap opera, _Emmett though to himself. _But its better than anything on now_.

"I want to to talk to you Edward." Tanya said slowly, her sleek voice sounding gruff. Edward's eye twitched slightly.

"I know you want more than that Tanya. I think you should go." Tanya hissed and moved closer. Edward sighed.

"I am _not_ leaving. Not until we have a real talk." Edward rubbed his temples - as if vampires could get headaches - and closed his eyes, probably wishing this whole nightmare was just a dream. But living the immortal life was so much more than that.

"I already talked to you-"

"That wasn't a real talk!" Tanya yelled, her voice now desperate and shrill with want. She sounded pretty hideous and close to tears and Emmett had to bite his lip from laughing. "I deserve so much more attention than this! I deserve way more love from someone who will actually care!"

"I do care about you Tanya. Just not in _that_ way." Edward looked like he was getting ready to jump out the window and run for his life.

"I don't think you really do!"

"But I-"

"I I I! What about me!" Emmett cried out, throwing his head back in the most over-dramatic way possible. The room was silent for a moment, before Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"We'll talk about this later. When we're _alone_." She said, hissing at Emmett. She stalked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone in the house. Emmett shrugged and turned his attention back to the television, ignoring the fuming Edward that appeared beside him. Although the tension was thick and heavy in the room, Emmett had the ability to ignore all things that could cause him distress. That's why he was such a happy guy.

"What the hell were you thinking Emmett?" Edward moaned, falling down on the couch with a _Thump_! "Oh let me guess, you weren't actually thinking." Emmett let out a snort, followed by a laugh.

"You would have heard me if I was. Besides, thinking is a lot of work. And I hate working, as you can see." He said calmly, gesturing to himself. "See Edward, I'm doing a little something that most people - dead or alive - do in the world. Its called 'not giving a damn.' N-o-t-space-d-a-m-n-"

"Shut up." He growled, leaning his head back on a table. It was hard to relax when a female vampire such as Tanya was chasing you. Then you really had a problem, one that Edward would really not deal with. Emmett on the other hand, didn't see why Edward was in such a dilemma. He thought his adopted brother needed to relax more often and not act like such a stuck up prick.

"Look Tanya's nice when she's not being all COS so you should just go out with her." Edward raised an eye brow and smirked.

"COS?"

"Crazy-obsessive-stalker." Edward smiled, wondering how in the world he ended up on a couch as a vampire with another vampire talking about dating other vampires decades after his death. _Time flies_ he mused silently. _But I don't think I'm the one who needs someone..._

*****

Rosalie's POV

It makes me feel more human. I come here as much as possible and stay as long as I can. Sitting in a diner. Reading a book. Drinking coffee. Listening to music. Talking to humans. Sure, I have to ignore the thick bloody aromas that pollute the air. But its worth it, for me at least. Its my own little mediation, away from everyone else. Edward thinks its stupid but its not like I can keep this a secret from him. Then again, he'll do anything it takes to be mad at me, no matter how small. Calls me vain, puts me down, all because of the divorce. Because I left **him**.

Its not my fault. I just wasn't in love. My heart didn't "sing" like it used to. My hands didn't itch to be in **his**, my body didn't crave to be next to **his**, against **his**, holding **him** close to me during all hours of the night and feeling an undying passion for **him**. That spark, as humans call it, just wasn't there. And what was I to do about it? Delusion **him**? Make **him** believe I loved **him** still? Please Edward. I'm not a heartless monster. I did the right thing by letting **him** go. Keeping **him** close hurt too much. At least for **him**.

**He** still loves me. **He **is still crazy about me. How could **he** not be? And I do love **him **back. But I'm not in love with **him**. Whatever we had, I lost. And **he **is special. I could never regret saving **him**.

So whatever problem Edward has with me, he needs to get over it. The only one who is being immature here is him, not me. I did the right thing, hurting **him** now instead of lying to myself. I deserve better. **He** deserves.......someone special.

"Here's your coffee little lady." A young teen, about twenty or so with a thin frame and horrible facial acne gave me a cup, filled with a dark substance these humans are addicted to. Coffee. Disgusting. Now if they had my taste buds, they'd think twice about drinking this. Absolutely stocked with chemicals that destroy organs over time. Absolutely terrible.

"Thanks." I say. No matter how quiet I sound, the kid's eyes are still lightening up like a kid with a new toy on Christmas. Found a new girl to look at. I may not be a mind reader but I can certainly what this guy's thinking. Pathetic. Its like they only care what matters on the outside. **He** never cared about something like that. Now, I don't know anymore. It hurts to have **him** on my mind. Like I'm addicted to** him** like the people are to their coffee. I need to stop. I want the pain to stop. Not mine, but **his**.

"So, you're not from around here, are ya?" You know, just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean its impossible to hold back an eye roll. This guy by the looks of it thinks he's a hot shot that can get any girls he wants because he can pretend to be the ugly sensitive guy and play with any girl's emotions. He also probably thinks I'm sixteen and thinks he's going to get lucky. How wrong he is.

"Look here kid. Before you use your little 'innocent farm boy' routine on me, save your breath and use it on someone else." I'm really holding back a lot. I could have said that I've seen pigs without heads that are better looking than him. Mortify him, embarrass him, mutilate-

Humiliate. Not mutilate. I'm not a monster. I should be a human but I'm not. But at least I'm not a monster.

"Bitch," He said as soon as he walked a few feet away from me. Idiot. Doesn't even know that I could hear him mutter that from a mile away.......wait what is that smell-

"About a mile away?" A voice called from behind me. Vampire. Coming into the diner, filled with about thirteen people, twenty including the staff, in the middle of nowhere. I turn my head slightly, just to see what he wants. And of course, he's looking at me. As well as the other humans of the place. Two strangers, both unbelievably beautiful, one like a statue and the other talking to himself. That's the way they would see it. To me, the atmosphere has just darkened. His body is tense with anticipation, his red eyes badly covered up by contacts, giving them a purple hue and his hands clenched in a long coat. His stance doesn't look very dangerous but looks are deceiving when it comes to vampires. I would know.

"Mind if I join you?" I give him my best glare but he still sits down next to me. He is holding something in his hand, I have no idea what it is, but its something black, something small.......

A cell phone.

He's with someone.

Who is he?

"Its a free country." I mutter. If I pay attention to him, I might say something, might reveal something I shouldn't have, so I focus my eyes on a 1940's Rosie the Riveter poster on the wall, announcing "We can do it" on the wall. In reality, it's J. Howard Miller's "We Can Do It", commonly mistaken for Rosie the Riveter. _Split your focus. Pay attention to your surroundings. Don't let him get inside like Royce did-_

"Not for us its not." I can't help but look and of course, he's still staring. But not because of my looks, like the humans would look at. He knows. He knows I know.

"I'm going." He grabs my hand before I go, to keep me from causing a scene. If I tried to throw him off, he'd probably throw himself out a window and try and make me look like a freak.

"We're not so different you know. I can help you-"

"I don't need help." Rosie the Riveter, Wendy the Welder, Josephine the Plumber, all major cultural icons representing the American women who worked in war during World War II, a symbol of feminism, of strength, of a fighter.

_Don't give in. Don't let him rile you up. Split your focus. Pay attention._

"Where are you going?"

"Don't follow me." I growl. A few people look at me. A woman is holding her child, who has stopped crying and is now holding his mother close. An old man is sitting, staring at me with a shocked expression. A few others stare and the atmosphere grows tense, too tense to be in. I storm out quickly, not bothering to respond when he calls out:

"I'll keep in touch. If you ever need to talk, just look for me. I'm Riley."

*****

"I'm going for a run Edward." Emmett jumped up from the couch he was resting on and ran towards the door.

"But Emmett, we haven't finished unpacking." Edward looked up from the boxes he was holding, setting them on the floor.

"I just need some air."

"But you're dead. You don't need air." Jasper commented lightly, ignoring the stares he was receiving from Edward and Emmett.

"Umm thanks for that useful bit of info Jazz. See you in a day or so." Emmett said, running out the door. "After all, Forks is just filled with wild life and I'm just aching to get something to eat."

* * *

A/N: So many cliffhangers....;) Emmett and Jacob are going to meet in the next chapter so wait two weeks - remember to check my profile for updates - and I'll have it up.

Special thanks to SuperOreoMan, Pace1818, JustAPerv, Bluejay4905, doodlechick12, Kayilisiase, asphaltcowgirl, Allebasii, lil joker, Mollyone, TwilightGal1432, bookinspired, Dragz1991, and gypsysue.

Remember to review/favorite/alert. The first five people get the next chapter dedication as always and more people makes more effort. :) Btw, if anything confuses ANYONE, ask me a question in a review or message and I'll answer it as best as I can if it doesn't reveal too much on the next chapter. Okay, I'm done with my note, have a great three day weekend everybody! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys, I really wanted to make this longer, but I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger because it works with the chapter. :D Also, I said I'd answer questions if anyone is confused so please, feel free to ask if anything is confusing:  
**Pace1818 - When he meets Emmett, he is an older teenager, I have yet to find the exact age but I will in either chapter 6 or 7. And yes I agree with you, Edward is acting dumb. But brotherly love makes him blind and he thinks he knows it all because he reads minds, even if he's never been in a strong relationship.**  
**SuperOreoMan - She has and is falling out of love with Emmett, the reason why Edward is mentioned is because he keeps trying to make Rosalie miserable for leaving Emmett and she hates him for that. All the bolded 'his, him, etc' are all referring to Emmett because saying his name still hurts. Yeah, they're divorced. And no she didn't know Riley, he just appeared randomly and she got nervous because she thought he was targeting her.**  
**Midnight41 - riley doesn't play a super HUGE part in the story, put he sets a lot of things into affect. I'm not going to reveal yet what Riley has to do but you'll see. With Jacob as a kid.....well, you'll see in this chapter. The story is definitely progressing, in fact, the more I write, the more the story seems to work.**  
That's all the questions for now! Ask more cause I like answering things :)  
Also, special thanks to the first five reviews/story alerts: Dragz1991, Bluejay4905, SuperOreoMan, LilShorty26, and Pace1818.  
I was really surprised to wake up and just see the reviews so quickly, so enough talking! Time for the ultimate turning point in the story!!!!! Emmett & Jacob's First Meeting!  


* * *

Emmett's POV

The day before everything drastically changed in my life, my ex-wife decided to drop the biggest - well, second - mind-shattering bomb that would no doubt ruin what's left of my pathetic self-esteem by announcing that she's moving in with a friend. A _guy_ friend, to make matters worst. To say that I had hoped she was simply moving a few miles away would be an understatement. Although I was more or less forced myself to put on a brave face when the various vampires of the community came by to say good bye to Rosalie, I knew that the damage inside of me was going to be irreversible after tonight.

For once.......I had never been more happily wrong in my life.

*****

On the very rare days when it wasn't raining in Forks, the weather was plenty hot, certainly, and humid, too, so humid that clothes stuck to me - yes, even to supernatural creatures like me - like Scotch tape. It wasn't that I ever felt the heat, I just knew when it was hot, when it was cold, without actually feeling the effects. I remember when we had first come here, about forty years ago and how unprepared I was for the sudden changes of weather. Sure, it rains the majority of the year, but it snows and then sometimes its sunny and really, it just bugs me.

Anyways, the day when everything changed for me, Rosalie said to me suddenly: "Can we talk later today? Just you and me?" And before I could even reply, she continues on to say: "And don't tell anyone either. Just keep it a secret." So instead of helping out the family with unpacking our 'necessities' and helping Rose packing her absolutes, I ditched to go hangout with her. Kind of stupid for me to do since she broke my heart but I still really want to be friends with her. I don't care what Edward says about her, I wanna make this work.

Besides, I liked the thought of us having a secret.

I'm getting distracted again. What I mean is, the day when everything changed for me, a really hot and humid day, so hot that clothes stuck to me like scotch tape, Rosalie took me through the woods. Just the two of us. There were no signs of life anywhere around, no vampires listening in on our conversations, just the two of us. Not that anyone would be listening to us but whatever.

So I focused my uncontrollable focus on Rosalie, on her petite but absolutely curvy body, on those soft black eyes of hers with golden irises, on her big bottom lip and her smaller upper lip that I loved so much. I think she knew I was staring at her but she never said anything, she just held my hand.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiously, breaking the silence. Rosalie didn't stop smiling but she took in a deep but unnecessary breathe, coming to an abrupt stop. "What happened?"

"You smell that?" She asked, taking another sniff, her face folding into a frown.

"No not really." I answered honestly. She pouted before shaking her head.

"Its probably nothing. Anyways, Emmett.......I'm glad you're here." I wanted to say something clever, something that would make her laugh or cringe or roll her eyes, but I just didn't feel like it.

"Me too." I said with a smile.

"I......I wanted to ask you this when no one is around because I didn't want any biased opinions." She admitted. It was so obvious she was talking about Edward but then again, better not to say anything when I've got her so calm. Not that she's always mad, she just gets mad easily. I'm getting distracted. Again. "Emmett?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry I spaced."

"How do you feel about me moving?" Of course I knew this was coming. I don't even have to be a mind reader to know that these kinds of questions are coming up.

"Can I have a hint?" Rosalie shook her head and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"I'm serious. I wanna know how you feel."

"Kinda sad. But I respect your decision, you know. It'd be really cool if you could stay though but I know you don't wanna so...that's cool too." Rosalie nodded slowly, her face wrinkling up again.

"God seriously what is that smell? Please tell me you smell that?" Up until then I hadn't smelled anything. Maybe I had and I just wasn't noticing but the point is, I knew in a second what it was.

"Wet dog?"

"Ew no. Dogs don't smell like that. It smells like a rotten corpse."

"Its probably just some animal or something. Who knows. Who cares." But just like Rosalie, who couldn't stand the smell of wet dog, decided to investigate because 1) she could and 2) she knew I would follow because 3) I'm kinda curious.

"I'm really sorry for wasting our time Emmett but I just want to find out..."

"Its cool Rose although I didn't quite picture our last day together searching for wet dogs and/or bleeding corpses." I answered as I side-stepped a tree. "We're getting closer."

"What do you think it is?" She asked curiously, her pace quickening.

"Dunno." Rosalie stopped walking all of a sudden, looking past me.

"But I'm kinda getting the feeling that we should go back-"

"Why?"

"Because of that." The thing about shock is that it never leaves you the same. See, when I usually looked into a forest, I saw trees. Dirt. Logs every now and then. Some times a river. "Oh my god." That day, I learned what it was like for Rosalie, when she found me lying on the ground, bleeding all over the floor. I don't remember how it happened, I don't even remember the pain, but I know she does, even now.

*****

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me, pulling off a pari of bloody gloves. I shrugged.

"To sum it up, me and Rose were walking through the woods and we found his body."

"A body?" I nodded and looked over at Esme, who was looking over at us worriedly.

"Yeah. Human male, probably sixteen or seventeen, smells like a wet dog, most likely indian, light on the eyes....that's all I know." Carlisle nodded and led me upstairs after hearing a pained moan.

"How did Rosalie take it?"

"Not so well. She kind of had a panic attack before running off somewhere. I haven't been able to find her since."

"So you were the one to bring him here?"

"Course."

"Do you want to see him?"

"I guess." Carlisle had done a pretty good job bandaging the kid up. His body now reeked of strong anesthetics instead of blood but he still smelled like a dog. And every so often he would twitch a little. "Oh by the way Carlisle, when me and Rose found him, there was a vampire there."

End POV

"I know you're out here! Why did you attack that boy!" Rosalie called, her eyes scanning the bare beach. She had chased his all too familiar scent down here but it had suddenly disappeared, which meant he was probably very close. "Enough is enough Riley! I'm sick of your little games! Why would you attack a human and leave him _alive_?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know there's going to be a lot of confusion here so I'll quickly explain. Emmett and Rosalie are just talking and they find Jake who was attacked by a vampire. Emmett brings Jake back to be cared for while Rosalie runs off to find the vampire and soon realizes its Riley who attacked Jake. Like I said before, if anyone has questions, I will answer them.

And I really hoped you guys liked it! My reason for updating late is at the bottom of my profile so read what happened if your curious. Like always, please please please review/alert/favorite, especially reviews because those are really good motivators for me and you get mentioned so...yeah. :)

Also, here are my thanks for everybody: Dragz1991, Bluejay4905, SuperOreoMan, Lilshorty26, Pace1818, midnight41, MsKarlz4, XoxGaaraxoX, ashleylgrant, and sunystone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally got some inspiration thank god. To be honest, I didn't feel like forcing myself to write, but ever since I got back into reading and went to the library to stock up, I felt like writing. So without further adieu, this chapter is dedicated to the first five who reviewed/favorited/alerted: sunystone, doodlechick12, pace1818, Kim-Lee, and ApterousAngel. Remember, **more **reviews, **more** inspiration.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**  
"Just leave everything to me."

"Famous last words Emmett. Last time I checked, your track record hasn't been too good so far, has it?"

Edward sat in front of with an exasperated expression on his face. Most of the time, I was really glad to have someone as supportive as Edward around, you know, to look after me and all that. But most of the time, he didn't seem to understand how easily he tossed the words over his shoulder when he was trying to show he cared.

"Your acting as if I can't do anything. Its just for a little while Edward, a few weeks, a few months, just until he's all healed up. I'm a caring and loving vampire, can't I take care of one measly human?"

"Measly doesn't even begin to cover it. Emmett, you found this kid in the middle of a forest, alone, abandoned, and bleeding to death from a vampire attack. Doesn't that strike you as a little strange?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, ignore the glares Edward kept shooting me.

"All the more reason to keep an eye out for him. Come on Edward, the kid's got nowhere to go. Let's at least find out who he is, where his family is, and keep him out of any danger. What if the vampire comes back for him? What are we going to do if he brings more? We're not housing humans being stalked by vampires here."

"Edward, just stop whining already." Alice tiptoed down the stairs and sat down next to Edward gracefully, her gold eyes burning holes in his head. Edward rolled his own eyes, not at what Alice had said, but at what she was thinking.

"Alice, how can you agree with him?" Alice shrugged and grinned.

"To be honest, I just like to get you ticked off and I found this to be the perfect opportunity." Edward hissed. "But despite that Edward, I think this is Emmett's choice to make since he's the one who found the boy." Seeing Edward look so hopeless kinda hurt. Honestly, its moments like these that confuse me the most. Not that I've ever been in _this_ situation before but I try to avoid hurting my family as much as possible.

"Look, Emmett, I understand how much you want to help people." The way he looked at me was kind of weird, like he was struggling with some decision. "And you know I'll always support you. But don't you think this hits little close to home?"

"Not as much as me as for Rose." Edward nodded, his eyes still clouding with judgement. What I wouldn't give to read his mind, right about now.

"Well enough talk about the past." Alice chirped, standing up gracefully and taking Edward by the hand. "Let's all see how the patient is doing."

"Jeez Alice you seem a little too excited about the situation." Edward commented as Alice dragged him off the couch. "By the way, Em, Rooms-To-Go is outside, here to pick up Rose's stuff."

*********

Rosalie liked acting human, more than any of the rest of us. Other than buying a world's supply of clothing, she liked getting.....other stuff. Magazines about girl stuff. Deodorants and mouth wash bottles that she never used or touched again. Heating pads, ice packs, medicine, itching creams, and a lot of coffee. Edward and Jasper thought it was weird and never let her forget it. Carlisle and Esme always told her to "follow your heart and do whatever makes you comfortable." Alice turned a blind eye and only paid attention to the clothes. Out of necessity, if nothing else, I'd perfected my reaction: the ultimate wow-you're-just-a-creative-and-totally-sane-not-crazy-person-face, along with the all too familiar enthusiastic nod...........

When Rosalie made the decision to move away, we all reacted in different ways. The worst reaction was probably Edward's because of how indifferent he acted, like he didn't care or even notice that she was never coming back. Only now has he been accepting that she exists, because she's not around and not returning. Or maybe it was Esme, who did what every mother would if their daughter was leaving: cry and grieve until she seemed to shrivel before my very eyes. Its hard for me to tell but either way, it was hard to register.

No one had ever left the family once they were turned. There had been periods of time where we had all split away from each other, for different reasons. Honeymoons, vacations, anniversaries, memories, just about everything. But nothing was ever permanent. Not until now.

"I'll bring the boxes down now." I called from the doorway, not bothering to wait for a reply as I rushed up the stairs, to Rose's room.

And then I looked at the boxes, half of them filled with the things she was keeping, the other half being shipped off to goodwill, all of them holding pieces of her life. The closest one to me held some jewelry, some given as gifts, some bought, some "inherited" by family. In one by the window, I could smell some scented oils, candles, and from what I could see, some dresses from a few summers ago. Beside the doorway was a roll of unused tape.

With a forced speed, I grabbed the tape and closed each box top, committing every bump, feeling, and smell to memory. Then, one by one, I piled each box in my arm, perfectly balanced. The Goodwill boxes were the only things left to stay, until someone in the family went to take them out. In the other room, I could hear Alice's voice rising against Edward's, with Carlisle struggling to hold the peace, followed by the sound of a table banging. Did the patient wake up? Who knows.

A knock echoed downstairs and I could hear the door knob turning. Looks like the humans got impatient. Before the door could even crack open, I was standing there, forcing the old grin back on my face.

"Was I taking too long?" I asked, making the worker jump at the sight of me before recovering.

"Jus' a little." He said, his voice gruff with a hint of a New York accent. "Are those 'em?" I nodded slowly, handing him just a few of the boxes I knew he'd be able to carry without falling over. His partner opened the back of the truck and helped his partner load each one without care, as if this were just another job...which it was to them.

"Sign this please." The other said, wiping his sweaty forehead before handing me a clipboard. I sighed softly, ignoring the even louder crash that echoed through the house. The man in front of me stared at the window, hoping to catch a glance.

"Okay dude, show's over. Just take the boxes and get out." I muttered, shoving the board at this chest. I watched the truck drive away slowly and I stood there, listening to it drive away in the distance until I couldn't hear anything anymore. Unaware of how much time passed, I shook my head and forced myself to move again, as hard as that was for me. As soon as I walked into the house, I heard soft footsteps echoing on the second floor and a second later, out fell our tan guest, clambering down the stairs and right into me.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice shrieked from above. I rolled my own eyes and looked down at the young guy I caught in my arms. Up close, he looked a lot more different than when I had found him bleeding. Bandages were wrapped around his waist and chest and I noticed there was a slight limp in his leg. His eyes were dark and moving around the room dangerously fast and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He was also strikingly handsome, with sort of sculpted cheekbones and angular features that you couldn't help but notice. In a soft voice, I said:

"Sorry about my sister. She can get a little hectic sometimes. All the time. Anyways, are you okay? Don't be freaked out, we're just here to help you out. I know this is really scary but it'll all make sense soon. What's your name?" I watched him carefully, watched as his quick breathing began to slow down and his tension seemed to leak out of his body. His eyes were now focused on me and yet he seemed to be pushing away from me and would've to if not for my iron grip. "Your name?" I asked again.

Instead of a reply, a soft whine echoed from his throat, which attracted the attention of Alice almost immediately.

"What did you do to him?" She accused. Before I could even speak, she spit out: "All the guys but Carlisle in this house are useless! I swear I don't know what this guy would do without me-"

"I didn't do anything Alice." I said, trying to get a word in before she continued on her rampage. "What is going on?"

"He can't talk, I don't think he knows how." She filled me in, motioning me up the stairs. With a quick swoop, I lifted the boy into my arms and rushed him up the stairs as Alice continued speaking. "He's not foreign either I've checked. Doesn't know Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Albanian, Korean, Swahili-"

"I get the point."

"But he seems to be of some Indian descent. He's about seventeen, more jittery than a deer with three legs and built to fight off an army, as contradictory as that sounds." Alice finished, fixing the bed that was somewhat ruined. "Just lay him down here. I need to fix his bandages." I nodded and laid him down on the bed, watching with a confused expression as Alice began to restrain him. He struggled a bit and looked over at me again, once again beginning to whine. Never in my life have I ever heard a whine like that come from a human. An animal maybe but this guy seemed normal. Except for the fact that nothing about this situation was normal.

For a split second, I had the urge to reach out to him, to just stroke the side of his cheek, to comfort him in any way. He reminded me of a frightened animal, not one that was about to be eaten, but someone left alone. But the second past and so did the urge.

"Where's Edward?" I asked after a moment. It was clear he wasn't in the house but I half-expected him to be somewhere outside. But there was no sound coming from the Cullen House. Nothing but Alice's light footstep's and the sound of quick breathing.

"He went spur-of-the-moment hunting with Jasper and Carlisle. Esme is out looking for Rosalie." Weird. I didn't even hear them leave. Then again, I haven't exactly been "with it." And now I probably never will. Rose is missing. Or hiding. Either or, I don't want to see her. Not now that I know she's leaving for good. Now that the piece of her has been ripped away like a band aid, I don't want to think of the pain anymore. "Can you do me a favor Em?"

"For the last time Alice, I already told you that forcing me to shop with you doesn't count as a favor-"

"Not that kind of favor dumb ass." Alice said flatly, her eyes flaring. I shrugged and pulled up a chair by the bed.

"Whaddya' need?"

"I want you to search for info on our patient. Check the police database and see if they are any missing persons that fit his description. Look for Indian, sixteen-eighteen years old, missing the last few days. If nothing pops up, check a few weeks back."

"You got it." It was pretty easy to hack into the database of almost anything. Humans didn't seem to realize how easy it was to get into simple sites such as these. Didn't take more than a few seconds before I found what Alice was looking for. The private Missing Persons files. After looking through several of the most recently dated folders, something clicked in my mind. The majority of these cases were probably victims to vampires attacks. Wouldn't surprise me in the least. "I can't find him here. I've even checked the ones that don't have a picture but none of them match his description."

Alice appeared behind me and scanned the computer before making a 'hmph' sound. "Well that's just odd." I nodded in agreement. "Check some other sites. Check the small towns, mainly Indian territory and work your way down. Let me know if you find anything strange or related." And with that, we remained silent. Alice watched over our nameless guest and I looked for his identity. Every so often, I'd look at him out of the corner of my eye, and notice something new about him. The calm and surreal face he made when he fell asleep, the gentle motion of his chest against the bandages, the small flush in his cheeks.

"His immune system is incredible." Alice commented a few hours later.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked, still unable to find anything on the computer that gave us any sort of clue.

"The cuts and bruises he had the other day are completely gone."

"Weird."

"But the vampire bites are still there though. He's pretty lucky the venom didn't spread. Just a few scars, nothing serious. Either way, I'll have to have a talk with Carlisle about him." I nodded in agreement and looked over at him. He was awake now and didn't seem to register anything around him. His eyes were practically glued to the window, as if he were waiting for someone to find him.

"We'll find out who he is. No problem."

* * *

A/N: You guys found the inside joke right. Lol, Edward the hypocrite. Anyways, I hope everybody liked that. I'll try and update more since I was kind of MIA for awhile. Chapter Seven will reveal more answers and remember, anyone has any questions, just ask and I'll answer.

Thanks to sunystone, doodlechick12, pace1818, Kim-Lee, ApterousAngel, ComingHomeSoon, PCHSmgr2010, deviline12.1, hope-jack-hope, tnupo341 FireFox Vixen, Sygonia, Allebasii, and Bunnyakafay for reviewing/favoriting/alerting.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There's a lot of things going on in this chapter. Emmett's gonna seem a lot more different in his feelings toward Jacob in this chapter but he lightens up next chapter. Anyways I hope everybody enjoys chapter 7. :D

Special thanks to the first reviews/favorites/alerts: Pace1818, midnight41, sunystone, Pizza9612, and ApterousAngel. This chapter is dedicated to you guys and girls. So I'm really glad everyone is satisfied with the previous chapter. I really did mean for it to be a part-filler so no one else would get confused. The next chapter is part-filler as well, the other......is a surprise I think you will all enjoy. ;) Review for updates! And more surprises of course!

* * *

Emmett's POV  
To be perfectly honest with myself, I expected this whole identity crisis to be done and over with in a few days. And after the whole mystery was solved, I was going to royally rub it in Edward's face. Two weeks later.....nothing. Not only were me and Alice failing to find something as simple as a name, but nothing in the missing records pointed to our guy. Carlisle became worried when Esme didn't come home from her search for Rose or leave a call and even tried calling Rosalie, who didn't answer either. So Carlisle decided to go hunting for the two while Jasper kept an eye out for the vampire.

"So, find a name for the big lug?" Edward asked as he walked into the room, a small smile in his face. I looked from the computer that had hardly left my lap since I began the search in the first place.

"You would know." Alice snapped, snatching a spare laptop and throwing it to Edward like a frisbee. "Help now." Edward's eyes narrowed but he shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Downstairs." Alice said. "Watching TV."

"I thought he didn't speak English."

"He doesn't. But it keeps him from running off." Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Just like a dog. Loves hearing lots of noise."

"At least dogs are friendly and they don't talk as much as you do." You know, I always thought I would miss these Edward-and-Alice fights. How wrong I was.....

"Well jeez Alice, if you love dogs so much why don't you just marry one?" They just kind of go on and on until I'm able to tune them out. Takes awhile though...and a lot of practice.

"No thanks Edward. I prefer men like Jasper. Of course, I can't expect you to know what I'm talking about since you obviously lack in that department."

"Burn." I muttered, smiling at the face Edward made.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it Edward. She totally burned y-"

"No not that!" Edward interrupted, motioning us over. "I found something-"

"Already?" Alice gasped. "We've been at this for two weeks-"

"But I don't think its right." Edward interrupted, just before Alice started ranting. "The dates don't add up and it might not even be him. Just looks like it could have been him, when he was younger." Alice and I shared a look and walked over to Edward, eyeing the link he had found.

**The Jacob Black Case**  
**Five-Year-Old Reported Missing after a month**  
By Charles Showwalter  
On July 15, 1975, Jacob Black was reported missing by the LAPD after being brought in hours earlier as a survivor from a local explosion. Police interviewed local LAPD policeman Anthony Chandler and arrested him for child endangerment after he told several lies concerning the whereabouts of Jacob Black for the past 41 days. After being questioned by investigators, Anthony Chandler admitted that he did not know where Jacob Black was. An Amber Alert was issued and police from six local agencies armed with bloodhounds along with local volunteers began searching for the missing boy. Roadblocks were set up and flyers with pictures of the missing boy were distributed. But as the days went on, there was little information coming in for the investigators to go on in their search.

**A Fatal Blow To The Investigation**  
On Friday, September 8, 1975, Anthony Chandler shot and killed himself while visiting family. He left no suicide note or any other clues as to what happened to Jacob Black. His cousins said prior to his suicide he was extremely exhausted and distraught over his job and Jacob's disappearance. For authorities, this is just one more major glitch to an already difficult case. Although Chandler's suicide is considered a "major development into the investigation of Jacob" as it stands - the whereabouts of the toddler is still unknown. Now with Anthony dead, investigators can only wonder what clues he took with him. The case of the missing toddler has had many unexpected turns yet none have led any investigators to the missing child.

"That's just awful." Alice said softly, her hand resting on my shoulder. "But Edward, what made you think it was him?"

"The picture. If you look really carefully, the features are identical, give or take a few years."

"What if its a twin?" I asked gruffly. "Or a relative."

"Can't be. Even identical twins have something physically different, even if its hardly noticeable. You can literally fast forward this picture and you'll get the kid downstairs."

"I see what you're saying...." Alice started, her eyes squinting in deep thought.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"The time line's not right thought. If that's Jacob Black we've got downstairs, who - judging by what we just read - has been living and surviving in a forest as a hermit for 28 years, except for the fact that he looks seventeen and there's no way he could have possibly have lived and survived as a five year old without help."

"Or why the vampire attacked him." I added.

"I know the time and logic doesn't make sense, but something just isn't right. Something happened on July 15 in 1975 that the newspapers and investigators didn't get. Some specific event that created a cascade of other events that led to his disappearance and how he survived in a forest without any human contact. Something that Jacob Black knows. I think he's still alive, even if its impossible and improbable," Edward boasted. "I really do believe that that kid downstairs has been missing. Something happened to Jacob, something weird that we don't understand."

"Edward-" Alice started.

"He doesn't smell right Alice. He smells off. You know its true." Its true, the kid didn't smell "normal" and by normal, I mean delicious. When I smell him, I smell dog. Not edible but cute........cute?

"Okay, maybe he smells like a wet dog, even if I've bathed him like a thousand times-"

"There you go."

"But that could just be a coincidence."

"Alice, we're vampires. Coincidences don't exist in our world." Alice sighed and shook her head, chuckling softly.

"You really are a stubborn person Edward." Edward shrugged. "I'm gonna go check on him." Alice called as she left the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I said lightly. Edward looked up at me with a suspicious look.

"What are you going on about?"

"I can't believe you're actually curious about this. You of all people. The skeptic, the logic, the shrew-"

"I get it." Edward said, stiffening visibly. Edward has always hated spotlight. Any kind of light actually. I swear, he makes the perfect vampire. "Other than the timeline, I stand by intuition."

Its kind of weird and amazing to see Edward so involved. I never could have imagined him being so interested in this but I'd never say it out loud.

"Vampire with intuition. That's a laugh." Edward smiled and closed the computer.

"We should find out who he is, before the attacker comes back."

"We will Emmett. We will." A crash echoed from across the hall, followed by a pained yelp.

"Oh god she's killing him." I said.

"Even worse. She's probably putting him in a dress."

"God forbid. I'll go check on him." I called as I walked over to Alice's room to see what kind of torture she was putting him through. What I thought she would be doing is forcing him into a pair of designer jeans that he would end up ripping minutes later trying to escape from her torture. What I saw was actually much worse. "Alice, why are you braiding his hair?"

"He looks cute with braids." I couldn't help but notice the broken shards of mirror scattered by the foot of the couch.

"Alice, one thing that men should not look like is cute." Alice pouted but otherwise ignored me as she skillfully pulled three long narrow strands and began to twist them.

"I'm not hurting him in any way so stop you're worrying." Its kinda true, he doesn't look like he's in pain. But he is - no surprise - wearing skinny jeans. "I think he would make a great model. Don't you? All we have to do is just influence a few companies, teach him to stay in the clothes he wears without ripping them, do a little model walk and-"

"Alice, we're not keeping him." I said, surprised when she started laughing.

"I'm really surprised to be hearing that from you of all people. I thought you'd want to keep him around....in case he doesn't have a family." Family had always a sensitive issue for me. At first, it was just Rose, who mourned the thought of not being able to have children rather than missing her own family, who she hated for some reason. But of course, the feeling kind of grew on me, the feeling of loneliness and not having anyone else. I had had brothers in the past, but I don't remember them, which kinda sucks.

"If he has a family, he should have the right to go back to them." Alice nodded but remained silent for a few minutes, continuing to braid his hair. The only sounds that could be heard was his gentle breathing and the sound of branches being ripped outside. Probably Jasper PMSing.

"They're probably dead or gone you know. The article didn't say anything about his family looking for him which really suggests that he was either abandoned or that they died in the explosion he escaped from. Besides, Jacob doesn't look like he's "from" California."

"True."

"He looks like he's either Hispanic or Indian. Probably the latter though." Alice said, finishing off the last braid with a slight twist. "He looks like a Jacob. I think we should call him that." Its funny how Alice and Edward hardly agree on anything. At least when they're together they don't. But separately, it's like they're on the same exact wave length.

"Alice-"

"Edward is really stubborn about the article. Not that I doubt him though I just wish I had something I could use to see how to help Jake." He's already got a nickname. Just great. "When I'm around him, my visions don't work. I get a head ache of all things. Its really strange....just don't tell Edward. Yet."

"I don't see why I shouldn't but I won't." Alice nodded. "Are they bad?"

"No, they're not. Listen, I'm going to go out hunting with Jasper. Can you watch Jacob?"

"Alice I don't know if I-"

"Sure you can. Its just babysitting him until Esme gets back." Alice called as she jumped out her window. "See ya." Big brown eyes looked up at me, around the room, and then back to me as if to say 'what are you going to do now?'

Jesus, what am I going to do with him now? Jacob, I mean. What am I going to do with Jacob? Without trying to scare him, I scooped him up in my arms, carrying him out of the room. His heart trembled wildly in his chest, despite the fact that he had been here for awhile and had made no actual attempts to escape, except when he was around Alice.

I set him down in a chair and before I could walk away, Jacob's hand reached for mine and he pulled me back, with surprising strength. A small whine came from the back of his throat and I flinched back.

"I'll stay I'll stay. Relax." Even as I said that, he continued to tug on my arm. I couldn't expect him to understand what I was saying either way but I didn't know how to comfort him. At least he had stopped whining. As carefully as possible, I pried his fingers away from my arm and took a cautious step back. And without warning, he reached out for me again, this time wrapping himself around my waist. "You've got to be kidding me....."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!!!!! Who could've thought Edward would do something right....lol. Anyways, I did a lot of research for this chapter, as you can see. It took so much of my work and time to organize everything chronologically. And all that happens in the story leads up to very future events for the sequel. That's right my people: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!! :D That is.....if my readers want one, if not, I can create an alternate ending. Remember, one of my number one reasons for writing is creating satisfaction for I can compromise. I'm going to put up a POLL ON MY PROFILE that people can take if you guys want a sequel so take that if you want results. And don't forget to check the bottom of my profile for updates.

As well as my reviewers, I want to send out a special thanks and prayers to the Duckett and Anthony family, whose articles helped me write the article. I hope that one day, Trenton Duckett is found despite the odds and that Caylee Marie Anthony rests in peace.

Thanks to Pace1818, midnight41, sunystone, Pizza9612, ApterousAngel, Shiroiro tora, Allebasii, ohhbananaphone, Emeralden Rapley, and sweetiiey.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, there are a few things I should clarify right about now. PLEASE READ:

1-I'm super super super sorry but this is not an update. :(

2-The reason why? Well, there are a few reasons which is why I'm writing this author's note so I don't leave you all hanging. The main reason is that this is my last semester of school until the summer and right now, I'm really trying to make my grades as best as they can be. I'm not saying that I won't be updating for the next 38 days until summer, just until things wind down at school and I feel more secure. The good news is, I'm already doing pretty good since I raised my spanish grade from an F to an A in only a few weeks and all my other grades are pretty good too. :D

3-I hate the number 3.

4-You know, I never planned for this story to go very far. When I first thought it up - god knows where it came from - I thought it was going to be one of those ideas that would be trapped in my head forever and entertain me when I'm bored. ;) The next day, I began writing.......and voila, here I am today with a great story that WILL continue.

5-So in case I sooner or later get struck with lightning and get inspiration, go check out the bottom of my profile for updates. I don't say when updates are in case I'm off schedule which is the case so always check my profile if you want to know.

6-Check out my poll if you haven't already voted for a sequel. :D

7 is an unlucky number.

8-I still feel bad for not updating so I have a surprise. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T BOTHERED TO READ ANY OF MY OTHER POINTS, READ #9 IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY SUPER AWESOME UNBELIEVABLY SEXY -not really- SURPRISE.

9-Did that get your attention all you "skimmer-people?" It better have. Anyways, enough craziness. I have a challenge for all you special people. Its really simple and easy but you HAVE to try. For those of you write stories (a.k.a 99.9% of the fanfic population) I'm sure you guys know how stories never come out the way you plan them. Am I making sense? If you really get into the story yourself, sometimes, it develops a mind of its own. And some ideas don't work out the way you thought they would but some of them do. For those of you who read chapter 2, which is probably all of you since it wouldn't make much sense to just not read it, I originally came up with an alternate direction for it, something totally different than one you read that changed SO many different parts of the plot. But it also really helped. So where am I going with this is what you're probably wondering. Well, I always save my work, even if I delete it on the site, even if I only write one page, or paragraph or even one sentence, I save everything because it is a memory and a creation. So the original chapter 2? I still got it. :) Now if you guys and girls want to see this secret chapter, I want 10+ reviews by Friday afternoon, when I get home from school (you have until 4:30). If I have more than 10+ reviews, I will post this as my **A Little Piece of Heaven Special**. That way, I don't have to feel guilty, I get more reviews, and you guys get something to read. Sound good?

10-Reviews can be about ANYTHING. Give me your opinion, tell me something crazy about yourself, ask me questions, give me an idea for the story if you want to, it doesn't even have to be about the story.

11-10+ Reviews by Friday at 4:30 p.m. Want a special chapter? Good luck! :D

12-Thanks to reviewers/favorites/alerters of my last chapter:  
Mikky-mail, Pace1818, ChocoStar1993, ApterousAngel, deviline12.1, ArcadiaGreene, becauseimthefavorite, sunystone, mhaireni, Mickey-The-Amazing, Emeralden Rapley, , ohhbananaphone, Yuki's Little Girl, Ratts, Kit Of Light And Dark, rebelwilla, and midnight41.


	9. A Little Piece of Heaven Special

Ok, I'm over it. I got a really important review from XoxGaaraxoX that kinda snapped me to my senses, thank you by the way XoxGaaraxoX although I don't neccessarily agree with everything you said, thank you for your review. Hope you guys enjoy the surprise! :)

P.S. The 1st part is the same as the original chapter but no worries, its not the exact same.

* * *

Jacob's POV

_I start to feel funny without her near me in some way or another and when she moves to the tree, I follow her. She seems to know my thoughts as I lay my head back on her, feeling sleepy. Her paw rests on me, pulling me close and my eyes close and I fall into black, without any dreams....._

A growl comes out of nowhere and I jump. Was it all a dream? I open my eyes and blink a little, cause everything's really blurry. As soon as I start seeing a little, I notice that my head is moving up and down. That's when I remember! The cold room, the sad eyes, church blowing up, running away, turning into a wolf, taken to other wolves being fed and cleaned up and then sleeping...they didn't eat me so I guess I'll be okay. I look at the mom wolf and I see her eyes are closed, her head is drooping down like water and her ears are flat. My head is on her belly so that's why I'm moving and I feel furry warmth all around me. I turn a little but only cause I don't want to wake the mom wolf and I see her babies all curled up around me, sleeping too. I smile a little, they look so cute like little puppies. I turn my head back and sigh, burying my face in her fur. It reminds me of my mommy's hair, except the mom wolf's is shorter.

Her fur is brown and she has white spots all over her. Some of her babies look like her but one is gray and the other is black and white. I look at my own skin which is brown and I try to remember what color my fur was when I was a wolf. I think I was brown or maybe red. But I'm not too sure. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, but its hard. I think about me being a wolf so much now. What if I can't be one again? Will the other wolves eat me? Will the mom wolf leave me alone? What if no one ever finds me again? Something cold touches my forehead and I open my eyes. The mom wolf is awake now and her nose is touching my forehead. She whimpers a little and I feel sad that I woke her up. I make a little sound, unsure of talking now and she licks my head, pushing back the hair in my face before lying down again.

I smile and lay my head on her stomach. Maybe God made her my new mommy. Maybe she won't leave me and she'll take care of me. But does this mean I'll be a wolf and not a person anymore? I guess that's okay. I don't mind not being a person if it means I can't be with my family. I think I can have a new family, they won't be the same but I think I can learn to love them.

*****

I open my eyes and see the sun, shining down on me. I look at the mom wolf; her head is up and she's looking away from me and at some of the babies playing. Maybe some are hers. She looks at me and sniffs my forehead, putting a paw on my shoulder before looking away. I smile because she has to care for the others, but she still likes me okay. I look behind me and I see two other babies cuddled next to me. Both are awake and there heads are on my back and they're looking at me with curious faces. I smile at them and they make small noises. I try to mimic their noises, even if I don't understand and one licks me. I shiver at the touch but I rest my head back on the mom wolf. She seems so calm and strong just like my mommy...was. They really are alike, even if I miss my mommy more. Behind me, I hear a bark and I turn again. The leader comes out and I feel myself freeze.

He looks so amazing! His fur is all black and shiny in the sun and he's bigger than he was last night. He walks over to the babies and growls at them, making them stop. He then continues over to some of the other wolves and I watch them "talk" to each other. Then they all stand up and go towards the trees, running away as fast as they can. Except for the leader and two others, who walk over to some of the babies. I watch them all get up, some run back to their mommies and some follow where the other wolves went. But where are they going? The leader then starts to walk over to us and I stare up at him. One of the puppies stands up and runs off but the other stay curled against my back. The big black eyes are staring at me and he barks but I don't know what he is saying or what he wants. I stand up, but I'm still to small to even reach his head. He growls at me and bares his teeth and I back up, only to have his paw push me on all fours. I blink and look up at him, if he wants me to walk like them, then I will.

But he stills growls at me and I feel my heart speed up. I don't know what he wants! He reaches down and pokes my belly with his nose and I shake at the touch. He growls louder and his paw pushes me to the floor and I begin to cry.

I feel like I can't breathe. Everything is going to squish out of me. Everything is going to blow up! I feel something break inside me and I shut my eyes. And then he is off of me. I open them and I stand up slowly. I stare down at my four little paws and I smile. He made me a wolf! When I get scared, I can become one! And when I'm relaxed and safe, I turn back to normal! He must have known that. I let out a bark and the leader nuzzles my ear, licking my head. I think he thinks I did a good job and I think so too. I look over at the mom wolf and she barks at me, her tail moving up and down to show she's happy. I let out another bark. I'm so excited and all I wanna do is run everywhere! The world looks so different like this and I love it! But before I can run off, the leader picks me up by neck-skin and carries me away from the mom wolf and all the other wolves and takes me to the forest. The sun is gone when we go into the trees but I can see better than I can as a wolf instead of a person. Everything looks sharp and shiny, even if its dark.

The leader sets me down to the side and begins to walk. I feel nervous and I wonder if he's leaving me but he stops and turns to look at me so I run up to him to follow. We both begin to jog, side by side and I feel myself jumping with excitement. Everything is so different now! My wolf "me" can move faster and better than my people "me" and even though I have to run to keep up with the leader, I still feel great. The leader stops beside me and his ears perk up. I do the same thing and I begin to hear noises. I think I'm hearing other wolves but they all sound angry. And I hear another noise and it sounds weird. I feel my heart beginning to pound a lot because I don't know what's happening but the leader starts to run towards the noise. I don't know what to do so I just stand there, afraid. A loud crack echoes through the forest and the weird noise stops. Is it dead? Did the wolves kill it? I begin to run towards the noise and I don't feel very happy about running anymore. My legs go faster and faster though and I like the way the wind feels on my face.

When I get to the other wolves, I see.....blood. The wolves are gathering around not one, but a _lot_ of bodies of different animals, lying on the ground and torn up. My stomach growls and I feel tears at the back of my eyes. They....they killed these animals. Why? What did they do wrong? Was it a fight? I shut my eyes, trying not to see anything but the smell is too strong. I know its blood but.....it smells so _good._ I can taste it on my tongue but I can't eat them! I open my eyes, and turn around. I'll go back to the mom wolf and she'll keep me safe. I'll stay with her so I don't have to see this. So I start going back to the trees, getting ready to run when something picks me up by my neck skin and starts carrying me to the wolves. I don't care who it is but I know I'm not safe so I begin to howl. Maybe a person will hear me. My throat hurts and burns, not because I'm howling but because I'm hungry and the only food is the dead bodies. I tremble and start to yelp and the other wolves look at me curiously. The wolf who is carrying me sets me down and lets out a bark.

The leader comes next to us so fast that I didn't even see him coming. He reaches over and sniffs me and I whimper, hoping he will understand. I'm afraid! I don't want to be hear. He grunts at the wolf and then picks me up, carrying me to where he was before. I close my eyes when I see a body of a deer, all wrinkly and ripped apart. I whimper softly again, bringing my nose to his. He sets me down in front of the body and licks my head over and over again. My eyes start to close and I stop whining 'cause for some weird reason, this makes me feel relaxed. His soft tongue stops licking me and I jump when he takes a bite out of the stomach of deer. I try to run off but he keeps me cornered against him so I stay there, shaking and scared. A piece of meat hangs from his mouth and he puts the meat down in front of me.

Now it makes sense. The wolves thought I was crying because I was hungry, not because I was scared. So now the leader is trying to feed me, so I don't starve. Something inside makes me lean forward and I sniff the meat up close. Even though its a deer, its smells sweet. Not like a chicken but better. I look at the leader who looks at me and he nudges my neck forward. So I take a small bite, pulling on a piece. The flavor booms in my mouth and I almost cry. Its more amazing than anything I've ever tried! Its fresh and new and I want more but I can't swallow it because it won't come off. I whine a little, trying to pull harder on it. But it won't come off!

The leader see that I can't eat so he leans forward and bites the meat, over and over again without swallowing it. I grin my wolf grin and let out a bark, so he knows I say thank you! I take another bite out of the meat and smile because I can swallow it now. I take another bite and I eat all of the meat in front of, as quickly as I can as if it will go away if I don't eat it fast enough. The leader reaches over to take a bite and eats it himself, making some weird gurgling noises. I look at him, licking the taste off my mouth and he looks at me. All of the other wolves are eating too and they all look really happy. I hope I get to stay with them because it would hurt a lot if they left me.

I don't want anyone to leave me ever. Never ever. Not my wolf family. I have to make them happy, so that I can stay. No matter what. I'll do anything to keep them. So the feeling I had not so long ago, the one that made me heavy and empty and sad never comes back. So I eat my food and I think its not a deer, so I don't get sad. I close my eyes and pretend its a magical animal, one thats up in heaven and light 'cause thats where you go when you die. And now the food is gone and I'm all full up. The rest of the deer - I mean, magical animal! - is gone. Maybe its in my tummy or it disappeared when my eyes were closed. Pretty weird.

I look up at the wolf who gave me my food and took me here but he's gone. Where did he go? I look around and see the other wolves eating their food but I can't see anybody I know. I get a little scared. Seeing every wolf so hungry and eating the meat. Did I look like that? I look down at my furry fingers - I think they're paws but I'm not too sure - and move them a bit. I don't know who I am now. Do I? No wait, I do. I can say it now. Well bark cause I can't talk. I'm a wolf person with my wolf family, who are magic cause they come and go and I can't see them come and go. Its really cool though and I want to learn how they do it.

Behind me, I hear a bark that sounds the same, one I know really well. I am hearing other barks too, but this one sounds like....the leader! He came back! See? Just like magic! he comes running next to me and licks my ear and makes a noise. I think he's asking me something but I don't know how to answer so I lick his furry arm cause his ear is too high. His black eyes look at me and they're all black and sparkly like my mommy's jewel thingies. She wears them when she goes to fancy parties and stuff and they shine in the light. His eyes shine to but I don't think he's gonna cry. He looks happy, like a daddy or something. I dunno.

He stops looking at me and raises his head up high, so I can't see him anymore, barking a long new sound: _AWOOOOOOOOO!_ I jump cause its so loud! So strong and amazing! And as I look around all the wolves look at us. Some even make the sound to. And when the leader stops, he grabs my neck skin and we go back into the long dark trees that aren't dark anymore with my new eyes. We go really fast, so fast that we're back with the other wolves. The leader puts me down and I see my mom wolf, sitting under a new tree. Only one of her babies is with her and the others are somewhere else. I run really really fast to her and bark when I'm in front of her. When I see her, I feel my tail move, just like a dog's tail and I lick her ears cause she's laying down on the floor and he wolf baby is curled up against her, sleeping.

My mom wolf pull me to her with her paws and I bark a little. I feel her pushing me down and I go down, laying my head on her big belly. I feel her nose on my ear and she smells me and licks my dirty face. When she's done licking, I look at my paws.....which aren't paws anymore! They're hands. I make a noise cause I'm so surprised but the mom wolf seems used to me and what I am. Like she did before, pushes me onto her nipple so I can drink her milk. Its still creamy and yummy and it tastes so good in my mouth. I keep on drinking and drinking, even though I'm full cause I don't want her to be mad. But then my tummy starts hurting so I pull back slowly, She growls at me a little and her ears go down on her head. I don't know what I did wrong but I don't know how to tell her that I'm full.

But now I see she's not looking at me. I turn and look and see one of the other wolves, carrying some meat in its mouth. It puts it down next to my mom wolf but she still growls and pulls me closer to her. I get a little scared and happy cause I feel safe but I don't know what from. I look at the other wolf thats making mom mad but it comes close to my head and pushes me forward, back to the nipple. Just like before! Everybody wants me to be super full! So I drink more and whine cause I'm so full. My mom wolf keeps her paws on my back and around me like a cage so I can't leave. I drink and swallow, feeling really sleepy. I want to take a nap. I whine more so mom wolf finally lets go and I stop drinking, happy to stop. Mom wolf sits up and I think I know whats gonna happen. She wants to clean me.

And I'm right too. Her tongue goes all over my body, even my private parts and this time I stay still, enjoying the feeling of being close to my mom wolf. I wrap my arms around her and she does the same thing and we both lie down and I go to sleep, in my mom's wolf arms, into the dark.......

* * *

A/N: Like it? I hope you all did. :D Wanted to thank all my people, no matter how many reviews I do or don't get, I virtually love you guys :)

Thank you so much: PCHSmgr2010, little-kiwi-boi, Jacobslashfan, XoxGaaraxoX, SuperOreoMan, ChocoStar1993, RainGoddess2040, I LUV SETH, genteel, kbell108, becauseimthefavorite, pace1818, ohhbananaphone, mollyone, and Emeralden Rapley. I promise I won't be so dependent on reviews anymore, I just like feedback you know? Not for self-gratification, but for inspiration and believe me, hearing reviews gives me a ton of inspiration. Hope everybody liked!


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: PLEASE READ - So it's been awhile...I've got a few announcements to make:

1) Remember how awhile ago I was talking about the surprise chapter? Well, I did put up so in case you didn't see it, go check out. I put it up awhiiiiiiile ago.  
2) Also, I'm not going to be as dependent on reviews anymore. If anyone does have an opinion, I'm always open to hearing it since I can't please everybody but no worries about reviewing. I'm super grateful to ALL of you for reading my story and supporting in anyway. I promise, I won't bribe you to review anymore unless its absolutely necessary ;) lol.  
3) Its really hard writing lately, especially when I'm updating not one, not two, not three, but four stories at the same time and its pretty hard. I have no one helping me currently but since this story is so popular so I was wondering if someone would help beta my story, or write certain parts if I need help. So just let me know (through messages or reviews) if you'd like to beta. If I only get one or two people wanting to help beta, then I'll probably use both people to help beta. If I get too many people who want to beta the story, then...I'll have to figure something out. :)  
4) If you want to know when I update, go to my profile and check out **Next-To-Update**. I'll start putting up what I'm going to update as soon as I get the beta. :) Don't forget the poll I have up on my profile. Please vote.  
5) Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for so anxiously. Sorry it took me so long.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"You've got to be kidding me." This is probably the most awkward moment of my life. Its not like I've never been hugged by people, especially around the waist, I've just never had someone's face - other than my ex-wife's - stuffed in my crotch. Its not that I don't like it, its actually feels kinda good...wait, what am I thinking?

I carefully removed his hands around me, making note that I'll have to keep a better eye on him. He's a little too fast to be an average human, too fast for my liking. Then again, he's nothing like a normal human. By now, I can already tell. With a small sigh, he let go of me completely and stood up slowly, his dark brown eyes assessing me. At least, that's what it looked like.

To be honest, I have no idea what to think about him anymore. I want to help him, find out who he is, I just don't know how. And that's weird for me 'cause I'm used to being invincible. I'm a vampire, I should be able to do more. But I can't. I don't know what to do with him. I don't know how to take care of him. How do you help someone whose impossible to help?

"Hey Emmett...did I miss something?"

End POV

Edward stared at Emmett and 'Jacob', his eye brows rising in shock and surprise at the scene. _What the-_

"Edward its not what it looks like_-_" Emmett started in a panicked voice.

"Why was his face in your crotch?"

"I have no idea!" Edward knew Emmett was telling the truth when he looked through his mind, although something that Emmett thought confused Edward. _Its not that I don't like it, its actually feels kinda good..._the thought instantly shocked Edward. He knew Emmett was straight. At least, he thought he knew he was. He had been married for so long with Rose...and even though he didn't date for a few years after that, that didn't mean he turned gay because of it.

Then again, maybe he had always been gay and no one had noticed. Not even Emmett himself. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he _was_ gay. No one in the family would really care, except for Rosalie maybe. But Edward didn't know if it was just Emmett's reaction to the situation. It probably wasn't as big a deal as Edward thought it was. So he decided to let it go...for now.

"I honestly don't know Edward. He must have gotten horny or something." Emmett said, his voice almost desperate as he spoke. Edward eyed Jacob who just stood there with a confused expression, his hands on Emmett's arms as if he was hiding behind him for protection.

"Alright Emmett. I believe you." Edward said calmly. "I just came here to tell you that you should go out and catch up with Alice and Jasper. Its been awhile since you've fed." Emmett nodded, knowing the dangers of waiting too long to feed. On more than several occasions, they had almost lost Jasper when he had waited too long to eat. A human had almost died in the process but Jasper had overcome his troubles.

"Will you watch him?" Emmett asked, pulling Jacob's hands off of his arm and pulling him towards Edward.

"I will. No worries."

But there was a lot for Emmett to worry about. He was tired of feeling confused and unsure about what he was going to do next. He partially blamed Rosalie for causing this huge change within him, partially his family, and partially himself. He just didn't seem to feel happy anymore.

"It's your call if you want to keep him here or not. You found him." Edward said, taking Jacob's arm.

"I know that...I'll get back to you after I eat." Emmett said, running out of the house as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short. They'll be longer soon, I promise, I just need the beta ASAP. So yeah...please help. :)

Thanks to everybody who reviewed/alerted/favorited during the past 2 months I didn't write: Crafton, Emeralden Rapley, I LUV SETH, ohhbananaphone, Kiz, , Zotikos, MonsterxChild, & Schwarze Prinzessin.


	11. Happy Thanksgiving

You know, its been over two years since I began writing stories on this site and I just want to say how incredibly thankful I am. Unfortunately, not every story has made it to the end and some stories have been abandoned for so so long but I've been doing my best to try and finish what I started. I tried this with my story **Virgin, Love Leave Marks, **and **Beauty in the Mask**. I even started the sequel of **Virgin **too :)

But there are a few stories that were left behind at the same time like **A Little Piece of Heaven, Cupid Strikes Back****, **and **So Wrong Its Right**. I hate to say this, I really do but I won't be continuing **So Wrong Its Right. **I feel really bad about it but I don't want to kid anyone. Honesty is the best policy in my eyes. I do have hopes for **A Little Piece of Heaven** and **Cupid Strikes Back** because I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THESE TWO! But I still want to apologize for waiting so long to update...that is...if anyone still reads them...lol.

Long story short, I just want to say I really am thankful for everyone. Even if today wasn't the best, its always good to know that there are people who enjoy my writing. Every favorite, alert, and review always makes me smile.

BITM-TeiraanCHAn, Shadow Dancer666, LsAngel, SuperSaiyanKiri, Raven's Bane, Raven-and-Ray, Your Alien, Pyro Band Ninja, Jade Yasmin, Oeel, LsAngel, KikiOjji, Kari Twilight Mist, PrincessPika, Eevee Tofu, Alice4eva, Rose-TheDaughterOfHades, Atreyl, Shimeta, xXlovely-emoXx, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, fullmoons-wings, Bedessica, ParadoxalPansy, tsuki1613, ShinigamiMailJeevas, mikoofdoom, Lucifaera, TimelyExit, jinnabun, wammy's agent Seeker, Fundibulous teh Zohan, Eon Manic, xzombieViolinistx, Maura Keehl, Suki NightStar, Moonlight and Music, Teh Definition of Epic, sweetheart5793, NaruSasuGaaltaFangirl, snappygirl, wolfspeaker01, onixxfilth, PaintedClocks, yaoifangirl801, Grimmjow Jeagarjaques, feartehfox, Kyoko Keehl, Butterfly's Shadow, Chaos Raider Tenshi, Dajh, dancingsilverwolf, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, The Soot Monster, beautifulXbreakdown, 1lvanessence1, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, CrimsonFeatherz, rainbowswirl, xXcelestXx, whatevergirl1396, xMisaki-chan, Chocolatier-Mihael, wolfinthelight26, Astro-Creep 2000, mattxmellomxm2forever, , Deadly Nightshade1395, chimaera-avon, silvagirl28, PWN3D, Yunabunaboo, Quashie, Emerald-Sparkle, Satan's Sweeties, LoveUntilWeBleed, eggykay, X-treme Kiwi, SheWhoFliesWithDragons, laughing senseless, schoolkid, Kagamine Yuu, RhetoricalJeevas, ILuvYa44, Black Cheshire, RoonieBear1294, mrazobsession, PWN3D, BlackAsDay, -Mistress Sith-, crazychik410, PWN3D, Coolcat, onixxfilth,XxHUM0RxX, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, BehindHappyFaces, tealeyedmoon69, RhetoricalJeevas, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, LoveMyXTremeBadBoyz, LeanneSlash, FrenchKissOfMandM, Anti-Social Society, Seiliez Wingalas, StarStruck4Inu, Alice4eva, , foreverunloved, MYfeetAREgluedTOtheGROUND, IWillKiwllUX3, SceneChickLovesYu, Chocolatier-Mihael, NimayTheAirbender, 9shadowcat9, GreyNobody, Graphite Reaction, tsukirai, xKuroHotaru, Kogome7, Mustached Kira, kutieheart, 77astrel77, ShadyMango123, blinded little adjii, PhantomDarkRose101, stepchild, SilentDreamer21, Remnants of Regret, SyC0bEaR, Nicole-chanxo, Natasha050, esoteric-x, LostCow, DBreBre-z, amanohara, JustIdleTalk, Poppixoxo, xAxelx, AnimeYaoiFangirl100,

ALPOH-Ratts, Pace1818, Schwarze Prinzessin, dajh, Phoenixfire979, Chaos Raider Tenshi, neko-neko-aishizu, SuperOreoMan, kiagirl06, NaruKiba Love, breakingdawn333, joy the irish nut, dylan25, sammy4eva, MeaghanPotter, i luv d vampire cowboy empath, KibaxNaru4ever, Bedessica, little-kiwi-boi, ApterousAngel, fantasy115, Swallows a lot, SugarFiend, ChocoStar1993, layaxlove, doodlechick12, NightNix, shobe09, DaiHinMin, Justaperv, Bluejay4905, Kayilisiase, asphaltcowgirl, allebasii, lil joker, Mollyone, TwilightGal1432, bookinspired, Dragz1991, gypsysue, LilShorty26, ashleylgrant, midnight41, XoxGaaraoX, MsKarlz4, sunystone, Kim-Lee, ComingHomeSoon, PCHSmgr2010, deviline12.1, hope-jack-hope, Sygonia, Bunnyakafay, Pizza9612, Shiroiro tora, ohhbananaphone, Emeralden Rapley, sweetiiey, Mikky-mail, becauseimthefavorite, mhaireni, Mickey-The-Amazing, Yuki's Little Girl, , shelimar2, Kit Of Light And Dark, rebelwilla, Mollyone, Kbell108, JacobSlashFan, genteel, RainGoddess2040, I LUV SETH, crafton, Kiz, , Zotikos, MonsterxChild, -emerald jaguar-, gill30ian, thisXchemicalXromance, Loverofgoodstories27, (), xXshesagoddessxX, Hilleri94, Schwarze Prinzessin, short stack till I die, Merklin, Chibified Youkai 101, DnxDarkDevil, Rayien, annlea913, Lila Daffenger, srmuzinho, WeasleyLover927, ClubClover, zerofiran, iJeedai, Vamplover1996, cheshirecatandwolfie, SummerHerald, jaspernmee, PleiadesWolfe, random twilight fan, foxgirl224, Outcast-321, .melody13, out-in-the-cold, lylo101, rebaXD, RarelySmiles, BlackWidowIsPoisonous, NinjaBunny1127, MWming, Daddys little crazy bitch, ViccuRead, heliumsquirrel, Is-Simple, Valerie the Cheerio lover,

LLM-IKilledMisa, queenclara00, slimmeh, ginniirox, Shinra'sCrazyTurk, Lady Bacon, EmoVampireRiska, Maykitty, IndifferenceToSociety, TheBeautifulLie, sugarsuicide, snappygirl, Sail Pheevot, Man O.o, ZheeSuripFan, Lawliet's Shinigami, limaazul, DarthCat, Tara, xflightlesxbird, BloodRoseNinja, xxxxMAILxxJEEVASxxxx, Wolfen1, wolfpacksam'smate, Kai Turner,

ABW-Dark Miko.

-of-Twilight, gill30ian, V, jakegirl, KhairulJBlack, Carmelita69, Known as Jayk, JEEDAi6189, (), lil bua, GoinnGaGa, Dajh, thecutesatogirl, Marjaja Ford, Glamourazzi, DayDreamerSakura101, FreeFancy1, Jaivee, TwilightGrl4, laffertyluver23, lovably17, 22, SexyZombie, Mlle Lol Black Moon, michaelhen13, blondeix, chaserno1,hate2lovelife, / The-Name's-RandaJo, ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas, chaserno1, xSweetMisery, Maaikepuk, /jakegirl, Son of Shinigami-sama, Jaivee, michaelhen13, JEEDAi6189, Fizzy-Flo, Sethclearwaterforever, ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas, iJeedai, Heartsink, safeiyra, genteel, chaserno1, Vamplover1996, jaslisa21, 22, .Taylor, privatiic, pixieangel3000, SummerHerald, Starlight257, xxxloveanythingxxx, Isabell Kistinger, storymaker94, Vampire-Goth-Girl, SanityIsOverRatedGONUTS, London Man, She-Wolf-In-Love, Jenny151618, Elitemoocow, Pained Past97, VAMPIRE DIARIES 101 101, Annabelles-Snowbell, xxEternityxx, rebaXD, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, NinjaBunny1127, miloswife1974, Wee, this is what i am, vampiregirl1821, TwilightFanSince2009, Brittney Angell, Cynders Forces, AnActressexual, MissNikki615, decospaz, finalfight94, A.R. Seligman, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, Edward Changed Me, dark-magician100,

Virgin-EphemeralEuphony, FrenchKissOfMandM, Martata, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, PaintedClocks, VladimirKyleTod, Nox, TriggerRox, Bedessica, Killer Teddy 101, ChocoAndCigs, Mirror of Melancholy, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Calm Envy, ShinigamiMailJeevas, DidiTwitches, TamiLawliet, ObsessedFreakGenius, A, Mercory, whatevergirl1396, Molly2342, Kaslo, Mizumi-cham, acca-accapacckafuggy-fugg, LolitaChick, feartehfox, Quashie, Satan's Sweeties, Cheerful-Pessimist, TriggerRox , Martata, Cheerful-Pessimist, DeathNoteFreak, thinlimitation, , Kaslo, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, wolfinthelight26, shizukoyasu, Chocolatier-Mihael, Kaiottic-Rawr-, Atreyl, cake'n'twins, Bright-Eyesz, ILuvYa44, KariumiOuu, .Zira, Inuyasha4eva, Emmy Lawliet, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, AshbooAkatsuki, Shadow Dancer666, Holli-chan, SummerHerald, Cattenlent, Kari Twilight Mist , NightR, rpwehp12, Jeevas Opheliac, Ali Rye, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, Emmy Lawliet, Inuyasha4eva, NeddyJenkins, Josefin Tonks, X-treme Kiwi, ryuzaki-will-live-on, Leif the Lucky, Lawli-kun, OrangyGoodness, Ominous-Ninja, Kawaii Zoey-chan, ahysea, 10-iz4, little-unoriginal-monster, toxiccoloredteencaitlin, jarrod-and-amanda, BunniesDon'tTalk, tealeyedmoon69, SaneYaoiAddict, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, Em, Deekie, pandagirl77, GreyNobody, , meowth, Romanom, xKuroHotaru, RhetoricalJeevas, Egypt Mesi, IssyWaylandGaskarthDepp, ShyClown, ABECrudele, 0o0olive2reado0o0, LoveUntilWeBleed, iatethecookie, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, JemKarma, Shadow2395, MakenshiCrona, Snail-chan, That One Person, brattyteenagewerewolf, mellofangirl, Unicorn of Awesomeness, foreverunloved, mattlover, SasuHika, The Flea, Darksilvershadows, deathy A. Saiyania, Aiko the Hunter, VampirePrinssess, iHugzYu, wishingbell, BehindHappyFaces, kenjiilicious, RyuzakiUzumakii, VampirePrinssess, foreverunloved, Muchacha, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, SPL17L0V3, Sicklepickle, superstrawberryL, Orange Burst, DichotomicJ, InsertFakeNameHere, moxiegal06, xMisaki-chan, DeathNotefangirl96, Lightning the l'Cie, MelMat, superstrawberryL, SyC0bEaR, Jazzinator, Sarriya, NinjaPrincessHaruka, SweetScarlett97, CainaStarsong, Aim-For-The-Head, oOxCreativexOo, Nicole-chanxo, BunniesDon'tTalk, Veeletta, glitterthorn, Koii Fishie o.O, ktmsx125, FlyingSolo365, Black-heart-of-Rose, RitsuHiroki, Angelic-Spirals, Kenji1234, mattxmelloxnearxl, EndlessStorm, x. Tina .x14, .XxX, shatteredRiddle, Alice Night2, Akatsukifan14, equinewhisperer, veer.01, Marjorie11, NinjaPrincessHaruka, Amour en Rayures, Kismesis 4evr, Skylin19, Kurami-chan,

Sin-SyC0bEaR, tealeyedmoon69, DeathNotefangirl96, superstrawberryL, FlyingSolo365, MelMat, ktmsx125, xMisaki-chan, TamiLawliet, ShinigamiMailJeevas, mellofangirl, LoveUntilWeBleed, iatethecookie, ILuvYa44, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, 10-iz4, Vampire Prinssess, wishingbell, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, Natasha050, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, Nicole-chanxo, CrayolaNostalgia.x, Molly2342, ying-yang love, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, MakenshiCrona, MattyBoy21, ABECrudele, NinjaPrincessHaruka, hlodi, Ms. ShMary, ShinigamiMailJeevas, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, MelMat, VampirePrinssess, SyC0bEaR, tealeyedmoon69, RitsuHiroki, Saffylaffy, OrangyGoodness, Unicorn of Awesomeness, wishingbell, Black-heart-of-Rose, Angelic-Spirals, koneko-chan3, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, BehindHappyFaces, ktmsx125, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, ying-yang love, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, HarryPotterMangaGleek, ABECrudele, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, NinjaPrincessHaruka, VampirePrinssess, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, jhoker, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, maili-chan, PIE, EndlessStorm/ EndlessStorm, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, MelMat, BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts, jhoker, HarryPotterMangaGleek, ABECrudele,SyC0bEaR, VampirePrinssess, Mirror of Melancholy, owlcitystars98, BTFizzleyo, foreverunloved, LoveUntilWeBleed, Deekie, textbookhauntings, x. Tina .x14,/ Glitterthorn, LoveUntilWeBleed, EndlessStorm, Nicole-chanxo, wishingbell, x. Tina .x14, MagnusBanesBitch, VampirePrinssess, K-Star Happy Face, , xxxIDKanimexxx, KaruSilverRain, shatteredRiddle, Alice Night2, esoteric-x, equinewhisperer, ktmsx125, Ari-Skye, Glitterthorn, VampirePrinssess, jhoker, amanohara, EndlessStorm, PopTart, ForTheLoveofJeevas, tealeyedmoon69, owlcitystars98, theDwarfintheFlask, V.T.W, shadows and silhouettes, PlagueOfAnime, Charismaticmaknae, NinjaPrincessHaruka, DBreBre-z, Kismesis 4evr, mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, Edge of the Sky, MNLMFangirl, jhoker, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, DeathNotefangirl96, mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, BehindHappyFaces, tealeyedmoon69, JustIdleTalk, sesshyrules9198, , ABECrudele,

Cupid's Strikes Back - Martata, OppositeSpectrum, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, ShinigamiMailJeevas, Alexis S, Ali Rye, Moonlight and Music, cake'n'twins, MailJeevasVGFTW, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, monochrome1994, Chaotica Keehl, ShyClown, BakaFireKitsuneSama, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, xxStrawberryMassacrexx, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, OneAcquaintedWithTheNight, Flaming Fangirls, angelica, ObsessedFreakGenius, KhairulJBlack, meisu, PaintedClocks, .spoon, PrincessPika, HyoukyoNoSora, Bright-Eyesz, 494dwangel, angelica, Bedessica, FatalFramefan34, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, Shimeta, MelloXMatt75, LolitaChick, Moon's and Skyrockets, whatevergirl1396, Cattenlent, little-unoriginal-monster, This is a review, jinnabun MailJeevasVGFTW, jinnabun, Holli-chan, Inuyasha4eva, chrono-contract, ChocoAndCigs, cake'n'twins, ThJo, Butterfly's Shadow, KhairulJBlack, LoveUntilWeBleed, Alprax, KikiOjji, XxCatalinaxX, Butterfly's Shadow, Shadow Dancer666, bubble-chan93, spiffy1girl, Deadly Nightshade1395, mellomatt666, lament4death, Kagamine Yuu, Leif the Lucky, emeraldmyst, anonamous, Patrickhere, KimmiKimm, penlover, Zena Silverwing, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight , Bedessica, Darksilvershadows, IBelong2Near, XxCatalinaxX, Ominous-Ninja, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Zena Silverwing, anonomous, No offence intended, Chizy, Razorblade Devotchka, Chocolatier-Mihael, Schizotypal Gamer, , ShadyMango123, iatethecookie, Ambyrawrawr, chococuppy, Coconuts up butts, DeathNotefangirl96, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, ILuvYa44, SyC0bEaR, mysteryssister, RitsuHiroki, Natasha050, xMisaki-chan, IvyRen, Blazenix, jhoker, sesshyrules9198, Charismaticmaknae,

MU-yaoifanvane, Lithium Amaranth, zemyx, namine zemyx, mystic luna mage, kori-no-hime, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, dakenolebeau, AwakeningTheDemons, Silent Epiphany, Yummy-Anime, Aithre, XxEviXkittenxX, Aoi92, otakufreakCC, Rosalen-sama, xjneko, IchigoRingoRen, MunchoNoYaoiStyle, Hikari Tsukiyomi, AnimeFreak4261, Sasunaru N Ichihitsu, kaglover01, yumiithecutie, NeonNeco09, daisyhamu33, WhiteNebula, foreverunloved, shadowkiller8888, TheRedDragon173, SemeUkeLurver, Hano-sama, teme-sama,

SWIR-dbhing, KhairulJBlack, alyisaacs, IN LOVE WITH A ANIME CHARACTER, ApterousAngel, iJeedai, mewootwoot, Reading Kiwi, Daddys little crazy bitch, janet1982, phoenix-sparkle, X-Girl2005, VampireChik97, ButterflyJazz, Black-Luna, jacob black rulez, LaTraviesaCubanita, ..LoVe, KhairulJBlack, nancyb, LaTraviesaCubanita , iJeedai, Daddys little crazy bitch, jacob black rulez, Jbislove1234, -of-Twilight, .x, suntan140, ..LoVe, Rhi-la, Black-Luna, babycakes12, SAM'S SHE ALPHA, Mysterygurl13, Brnidgrl, Weaver of the Words, i-got-one-and-you-dont, X169AJBX, Your Alien, alyisaacs, LaTraviesaCubanita, iJeedai, ApterousAngel, jacob black rulez, ..LoVe, Jaspersnumber1, shobe09, KhairulJBlack, Daddys little crazy bitch, baka12, Lizzie95, 22, SnowWolf14, BlueIsTheCooliest, Bedessica, sahisdabest, Qtpie725, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, NeonWhisper, JustBoy-92, Michonyx, little-kiwi-boi, NinjaBunny1127, lil joker, Horsepenny, Baby Doll24, PrincessAnastasiaBelikov, KhairulJBlack, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, tinker03, Lururi, Lizzie95, Daddys little crazy bitch, iJeedai, genteel, uhmmm, Kit Anipott, ..sensors, TearyJewelEyes, heliumsquirrel, kirsty92, 2cool4school2.0, ChelseeaMaayx, Paul's Hot-Headed Diva, Edward Changed Me, perfectlyfakereality,

Author Alerts-The Petit Filous Girl, JEEDAi6189, Bruised23, DiM3R0l, Jaivee, laffertyluver23, Dragonfly333, xXcelestXx, The Hooded Falcon, DracoMalfoy4Ever, xSweetMisery, Ali Rye, Chocolatier-Mihael, LoveUntilWeBleed, Harry-Potter-2013, Persephone Wolfe, X-treme Kiwi, KimmiKimm, mattxmellomxm2forever, RoonieBear1294, tealeyedmoon69, ILuvYa44, whatevergirl1396, StarStruck4Inu, foreverunloved, Daddys little crazy bitch, , ..LoVe, darkpharie, pandagirl77, ShiniEm, xKuroHotaru, MunchoNoYaoiStyle, RhetoricalJeevas, Monkeyboy28, longjourneyJess, NinjaBunny1127, RyuzakiUzumakii, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, Daydreams Become Realities, SyC0bEaR, Miss Bright, Josefin Tonks, SweetScarlett97, Pickle911, oOxCreativexOo, VampirePrinssess, glitterthorn, xMisaki-chan, MelMat, Beyond Unique Light, Darksilvershadows, CainaStarsong, Natasha050, rainbowlovertechno, FlyingSolo365, xxxIDKanimexxx, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, TamiLawliet, CrayolaNostalgia.x, OrangyGoodness, .x14, shatteredRiddle, Aim-For-The-Head, Black Hyacinth, theDwarfintheFlask, V.T.W, finalfight94, Valerie the Cheerio lover, esoteric-x, sesshyrules9198, AnimeYaoiFangirl100,

Favorite Author-DiM3R0l, Dragonfly333, Jaivee, Jordan Boudreaux, xXcelestXx, Sophie-Baby, VladimirKyleTod, xSweetMisery, Satan's Sweeties, xMisaki-chan, Vamplover1996, Molly2342, Moon's and Skyrockets, LoveUntilWeBleed, Harry-Potter-2013, X-treme Kiwi, KimmiKimm, ILuvYa44, Moonlight and Music, whatevergirl1396, XxCatalinaxX, BunniesDon'tTalk, MYfeetAREgluedTOtheGROUND, Daddys little crazy bitch, ..LoVe, pandagirl77, VAMPIRE DIARIES 101 101, xKuroHotaru, NinjaBunny1127, blinded little adjii, Aiko the Hunter, RyuzakiUzumakii, SyC0bEaR, oOxCreativexOo, MelMat, Veeletta, Koii Fishie o.O, ktmsx125, Cris UchihaxSasuNaru Freak, Natasha050, foreverunloved, .x14, shatteredRiddle, MissNikki615, Aim-For-The-Head, wolfpacksam'smate, esoteric-x, finalfight94, Valerie the Cheerio lover, NinjaPrincessHaruka, sesshyrules9198,

Some names are repeated more than once so I'm too lazy too fix that. Happy Thanksgiving everybody :)

If anyone still reads this story, any ideas? I'm hoping to update this by winter break so I'd love to hear anything really. Thanks a lot!


End file.
